Ume
by Kya Kuroshisuki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es un joven de 17 años,popular en su instituto,de exelente reputación en todos los aspectos hasta que...un maletín con bordado de conejo lo arruina! ...EDITADO! Ahora esta mucho mejor :D IchiRuki,AU...Romance,Drama y Humor,o eso intento xD
1. Chapter 1 Fastidioso día cotidiano 1

Kombawa o Konichiwa o Oaio... lo que sea a la hora en que estés leyendo mi fic, bueno esta historia ya la había subido, más no acabado, pero tenía que editarle unas cosas que después de leerla varias veces no me convencía, no serán muchas así que las personas que ya la habían leído anteriormente no se preocupen … tratare de ya subir actualizaciones más seguidas… MUCHO más seguidas xD….no sean tan duros porfa este es un fic Ichiruki y pues a sí es en UA...

Bueno sin nada + q decir o escribir en este caso haha xD...

A leer se ha dicho!

-Diálogos

-**Pensamientos**

-*FLASH BACK*

-"Ironía"

**Nota importante: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genial TITE KUBO-SAMA! (barbera) haha xD... **

**Bueno esta historia SI es de mi autoría y la hago sin fines de lucro... a si todos los personajes a excepción de Ichigo, Rukia, tienen el look de la nueva saga de Bleach (el agente perdido)... ok...**

**Sin +... a leer se ha dicho: D**

* Ume (destino) *

Capitulo 1 Fastidioso día "cotidiano". Parte 1

Ichigo Kurosaki es un joven de 17 años, con un peculiar color de cabello naranja, ojos color avellana con toques dorados, piel bronceada, un buen físico envidiable para cualquier chico y deseable para cualquier chica. Con un carácter huraño y nada paciente, inteligente, testarudo, solitario, aunque sea de los más populares en el instituto al que asiste, con un ceño fruncido todo el tiempo sin dejar perder el atractivo de este.

Asiste a su último año en el Instituto de Karakura y es de los pocos que tienen las más altas calificaciones, es un gran atleta en basquetbol, fútbol, natación.

También con dotes para la música, tiene una banda con sus amigos en donde él es el vocalista, junto con sus amigos como Ishida Uryu un joven pelinegro con tintes azulados, de lentes, muy inteligente, él numero uno de todo el Instituto, observador, aunque unos de sus pasatiempos es molestar a Kurosaki, eso no quita que se coincidieren mejores amigos, aunque nunca se lo dirán, es el tecladista de la banda. Yasutora Sado un joven alto y musculoso de tez morena y musculoso, y un cabello castaño obscuro cubriéndole los ojos, de descendencia mexicana, es el más colosal de grupo, de carácter callado y reservado, pero cuando sus amigos tienen problemas es de los primeros en actuar, conoce a Ichigo desde antes que los demás, es el baterista. Abarai Renji pelirrojo con el cabello largo agarrado en una coleta y en su frente una cinta negra, tatuado en la las cejas y torso, ojos obscuros, de carácter explosivo, enojón, burlón, aunque también comprensivo y maduro cuando la situación lo amerita, el es el bajista, y este al igual que Ishida se la pasa peleando con Ichigo; entre todos ahí una excelente amistad. Y la banda se llama The Soul Society.

Por eso el joven peli naranja era sumamente popular, lo admiraban, le temían, y lo amaban.

Un día como cualquier otro el joven con las orbes color miel se disponía a prepararse para dar comienzo a un nuevo y cotidiano día de instituto...

-Ichigooo! -con el ya tradicional "buenos días" de su progenitor que consistía en lanzarse a él con la intención de lastimarlo pero como siempre, el agredido se defendía, ya sea que lo aventara por la ventana o lo incrustara en la pared.

-Como jodes desde temprano viejo loco -rujia muy molesto** es que su padre no podía ser algo o alguien normal?**_-_pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Eres horrible, estúpido hijo mío!-con llanto y más veloz que un rayo Isshin Kurosaki un hombre como de unos 30 algo y 40 pocos, cabello negro y barba del mismo color, de carácter... loco es lo que lo definiría mejor ,pero a pesar de eso maneja una pequeña clínica que se encuentra en su casa. Se dirigía a el piso de abajo hacia un mega póster donde se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello, y sonriente, y con letras grandes "Mazaki 4ever".

Y de repente aparece una joven de 13 años morena y con cara de fastidio, pero nada comparada con el joven peli naranja, ella es la mayor de las mellizas Karin Kurosaki, de carácter maduro, irónica, sarcástica, poco o nada femenina, y también muy buena en deportes, aunque su amor es el fútbol. Que se disponía a golpeaba con saña a su padre.

-Tan temprano y ya estas jodiendo vieja cabra?

-Aaaa...Karin-chan tampoco me quiere!-llora amarga mente el progenitor de los Kurosaki.

-Otoo-san, Onii-chan, Karin-chan... es mejor que dejen de pelear y desayunemos que se nos va a ser tarde a todos-esa era la más chica de los Kurosaki. Yuzu Kurusaki la hija menor de las mellizas, a diferencia de Karin ella tiene el cabello color castaño claro y su personalidad es mas maternal, hogareña, femenina, sensible.

Pero nadie ponía atención a la pequeña y seguían con los llantos por parte de Isshin y los golpes e insultos por parte de Ichigo y Karin. Yuzu ya estaba harta, si era un ángel, pero hasta los ángeles tenían límites, y más si convives con la familia Kurosaki.

-Otoo-san! Ya a desayunar todos!-la tierna, amable y dulce Yuzu, ya no estaba ahora era la que habían sacado de quicio. Y si no querían los tres restantes de la familia quedarse sin almuerzo, tendrían que parar y sentarse de una buena vez.

Los amenazados corrieron a ocupar su lugar con una gotita en la cabeza, sabían de lo que era capaz de hacer si seguían así, ya habían pasado por esa horrible y hambrienta experiencia.

Después de eso el desayuno solo trascurrió con unos insultos mas por parte del Ichigo e Isshin, aunque esta vez no hubo amenaza, ya que la pequeña Kurosaki había cumplido con su labor y esas peleas en la mesa ya eran más que habituales. Ichigo acabo pronto su desayuno y se fue corriendo de mal humor pero con el estomago lleno.

-Maldito viejo, voy a llegar tarde por su maldita culpa!- se iba maldiciendo a su progenitor.

En una gran y hermosa casa en Karakura no muy lejos de ahí una joven de 17 años, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros y un mechón rebelde que caía en medio de su cara, ojos color entre violeta y azul como de un zafiro, complexión menuda y bajita . Se acababa de levantar y comprobando que ya era demasiado tarde se vistió apresuradamente para salir corriendo de ahí, aun sin a ver desayunado.

El pueblo de Karakura es muy hermoso a parte de tranquilo, solo se veían estudiantes dirigirse a sus respectivos lugares, al igual que los adultos a sus trabajos, calles tranquilas, hasta que...

Pazz...!

El sonido de dos cuerpos en colisión, y eran nada más y nada menos que la joven pelinegra y el joven peli naranja, cayendo en una posición comprometedora para ambos. Ichigo cayendo arriba de ella y una de sus piernas en medio de las de la muchacha, con sus rostros demasiado juntos.

-Lo...siento-dijo con mucha dificultad la menuda chica que seguía con la mirada en los ojos del chico.

-...-por parte de Ichigo no hubo repuesta alguna, se quedo mudo ante la proximidad de la chica.-**que hermosos ojos color... violeta? O azul?... parece más como si una galaxia invitara en ellos.**

-Aaaaa!...Hentai!-una señora que pasaba por ahí vio la escena poco usual y a los jóvenes que en dicha acción se veía la nula intención de separarse, haciendo que la demás gente volitara a ver el show.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron rápido el uno del otro con los rostros más rojos que un tomate. Ichigo volteo a ver a la gente que lo veía con mala cara, así que se volvió así a la chica y descubrió que ya no estaba.

-**Pero qué demonios!...me dejo solo...con toda la culpa...demonios! **

-Loli-kon hentai! -seguía gritando la mujer, y Ichigo se empezaba a enfadar.

-**Quien demonios se creía para decir eso de mi?... fue un accidente joder!. Aunque claro si mal no me acuerdo la chica era más chica que él, podría cubrirla con mi cuerpo completo...sí...lo quisiera...-**de repente recordó la proximidad y ese hermoso rostro- **¿Hermoso?...Maldición! en qué diablos estoy pensando? Yo NUNCA saldría o tendría nada con enanas torpes y menores que yo...por más hermosa que sea esa chica...o lo hermosos de sus ojos...o sus lindos labios...**-y otra cachetada mental por seguir pensando en la pelinegra y porque demonios se avía sonrojado y puesto nervioso? No era la primera vez que tenia a una chica tan cerca.

Escucho la campana del Instituto que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí y a paso veloz recogió el maletín que seguía en el suelo y emprendió carrera.

-**Demonios... que mas me puede salir mal hoy .. Eh?-pensaba**

Llegando maldiciendo y agitado pasando de largo e ignorando a sus fans llego a su salón y lo recibió un chico castaño de forma inusual...aunque no más que su padre.

-Oaiooo Ichigoo!-corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia su amigo pelinaranja, que a su vez lo recibía con el brazo estrellando su rostro del pobre chico en él, y dejando lo furibundo y gimoteando en el piso. Asano Keigo era el nombre del noqueado, un joven de tez algo clara, ojos achocolatados, y de personalidad entusiasta, loco, acosador, hentai, y sobre todo...idiota.

-Oaio keigo- con el ceño fruncido camino hasta su lugar.-**Genial lo que me faltaba!, es que no se aburre que TODOS los días sean así?...ok tiene un problema...el idiota creo que es masoquista, al igual que él viejo loco.**

-Que malo eres Ichigo!-seguía llorando a mares Keigo pero ya de pie.

Y ya en su lugar se acercaron dos chicas, una de pelo negro hasta la altura de sus caderas, orbes color chocolate, de complexión normal, aunque con demasiada fuerza, Arisawa Tatsuki, campeona de Karate en la escuela y nivel estudiantil en la región, mejor amiga de Ichigo de la infancia, aunque ahora ya no eran tan cercanos como antes, de personalidad fuerte, decidida, protectora, ahora es la mejor amiga de la chica Orihime Inoue de pelo marrón largo como a media espalada y dos flequillos a los lados, orbes color gris, y de gran anatomía, su carácter es alegre, inocente, infantil, distraída, con un gusto MUY peculiar en la comida.

-Ichigo- saludo la morena enviándole un golpe y el agredido lo bloqueo con el maletín que reposaba en el pupitre de su lugar-Has mejorado Ichigo, ya no eres el niño llorón al que le pateaba el trasero -le dijo con una enorme sonrisa secarrona.

-Tatsuki...ya no somos unos niños, ya tenemos 17...recuerdas?-lo dijo con un suspiro-a demás te demostraría lo MUCHO que eh cambiado-lo dice con una sonrisa de lado y tono algo...sensual.

-Baka! ... bien sabes que tus jueguitos no funcionan conmigo- devolviéndolo una sonrisa matadora

La chica peli marrón que estaba viendo todo decidió intervenir.

-Oaio kurosaki-kun- decía la chica con una amigable sonrisa

-Oaio Inoue- decía para después poner el maletín en el pupitre.

-Valla Kurosaki... nunca me imagine que te gustaran los conejos, y menos Chappy... hahaha!- se burlaba al mismo tiempo que subía sus lentes, el recién llegado Ishida.

-De qué demonios estás hablando cuatro ojos?... no me digas que tus revistas de costura, ya te atrofiaron el cerebro?-respondiendo a la supuesta provocación por parte del pelinegro, sin voltear a ver al maletín, solo consistía en no dejarse ganar por el otro.

-Oaio Ichigo- lo saludaban los recién llegados interrumpiendo la empezada pelea. Uno alto moreno, Sado. Y el otro más bajo con celular en mano y tecleando con velocidad sobre humana, sin siquiera voltear a ver a nadie, Kojima Mizuiro, pelinegro y algo largo poco abajo de la nuca, complexión menuda, no era nada musculoso como los demás chicos presentes, reservado, observador, intuitivo, maduro, y con una inocencia innata al grado que le ayudaba mucho con sus conquistas, porque así como se le ve, es un mujeriego de primero, solo que solo le interesan las mujeres más grandes que el.

-Mizuiro...Chad- los saludaba así sin más el peli naranja.

-Parece que no te has dado cuenta aun eh Ichigo- decía Mizuiro despegando por solo un momento la vista de su celular, para que el susodicho corroborara el hecho.

-Mju!...-fue lo único que dijo el "parlanchín" de Sado.

Y por primera vez fijo la vista en el maletín azulado que era el suyo...o eso creía hasta que lo vio...

-era igual al suyo... o casi si no fuera por un bordado de un conejo horrible, según a su ver.

_-_Pero qué demonios?!-grito, haciendo que el chico de lentes se riera, y Ichigo volteo a verlo como si pensara en matarlo.

-Temme Ishida!... fuiste tú cierto?-hablaba entre corta de la ira que se apoderaba de él.

Ahora empezaba a darse cuenta, porque camino a su salón lo veían con burla los chicos, y una que otra de sus admiradoras con desilusión, y otras gritado "kawaii".

-**Maldita sea! él no era ningún afeminado...y kawaii?... no tampoco ...el era bastante hombre y tenia testigos femeninos que lo podrían corroborar... no es que ya no fuera virgen...sino que ya avía besado a tantas chicas que se coincidencia que INOCENTE no era!... su reputación se fue al drenaje por un maldito y deforme conejo.**

**-**En qué momento baka?-se defendía Ishida, mientras lo sacaba de su mundo interno.

Y otro clik se oyó en la mente del peli naranja, abrió el maletín y efectivamente no encontró nada de sus pertenencias escolares.

-Kurosaki-kun... te sientes bien?-le hablo con voz preocupada Inoue ,ya que la cara de chico estaba blanca, a pasar de a un verde, y rematar con un rojo intenso, reflejo de sus emociones.

-Valla Ichigo pareces camaleón...hahahaha!-se burlaba un llegado Renji

-Oye baka... porque tan "temprano"?-lo regañaba Tatsuki

-Bueno...me quede dormido-se justifico con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que ala karateka le saliera una vena en la frente, y se disponía a golpearlo, cuando el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de sus acción se defendió...o trato

-Bueno lo que cuenta es que ya estoy aquí...no?... y la cuestión aquí es el maletín "masculino" de Ichigo...hahaha! -buena salvada, ya que Tatsuki le prestó de nuevo atención a su amigo de la infancia, y Renji al ver esto solo respiro hondo se había salvado...por ahora.

-Mierda!... esa enana se llevo mi maletín!-se encontraba mal diciendo en voz alta, y los demás de sus amigos solo lo observaban .

-Ok...inútiles!-todos a sus asientos, que la clase ya va a comenzar!- entraba la tan "amigable" maestra, que al ver que todos a excepción de el Kurosaki seguía parado y en su mundo interior, no lo dudo y hasta se podría decir que lo disfruto, le aventó un gis directo a la cara haciendo que Ichigo reaccionara brusco.

-¿Pero q...-no termino por que al ver quien se lo aventó se quedo mudo y estático-**¿en qué momento avía llegado la loca psicópata de su maestra?**

-¿Que no oyó Kurosaki?...Que se siente!-hay siempre tan "amable" no?

Se sentó y pensó que demonios iba a hacer para recuperar su maletín...tendría que ir a ser una búsqueda a las secundarias más cercanas a su Instituto, aunque vio que la joven traía uniforme no se percato de cual era-**si esa escandalosa señora no dejo que me fijara en nada, ni del uniforme, ni para donde se fue...demonios!...aparte esos ojos no podía ver otra cosa...Y dale idiota!... deja de pensar así.**

**-**Ok antes de empezar tengo que presentarles a una nueva alumna, espero que sean amables con ella-dijo dulcemente a las estudiantes femeninas-y ustedes jodidos sacos de hormonas! También tu Honshō Chizuru -claro a los jóvenes y a una joven peli roja de lentes, con un tono amenazador-ni se les ocurra malinterpretar el "sean amables", me entendieron?-y sin más que una afirmación masiva por todos los nombrados ,se volteo hacia la puerta y dijo un sutil-puedes pasar!...

Se oyó la puerta corrediza deslizarse y los gritos y chiflidos no se hicieron esperar, al ver a la nueva compañera de clases...

-kawaii! -gritaba la pelirroja con lentes y mirada morbosa, comiéndose a la recién llegada con los ojos.

-Oh! un ángel ha caído a este salón-lloraba de felicidad Keigo.

En ese momento Ichigo salió de su mundo interno, levanto la vista para bien de quien se trataba...y se llevo una GRAN sorpresa.

**-Un momento... se parece a... es ELLA!.-**saltando de su asiento y apuntándola y gritando con enojo...-TU!...

_**Ok...Hasta aquí el cap.1, la primera parte jeje, la segunda va a ser desde el punto de vista de Rukia ok?,y lo subiré seguido de este ya que ya está hecho solo es cuestión de editar algunas cosas :D **_

_**ARIGATO y por fa regalen me unos hermosos Reviews...Onegaii n.n**_

_***Fic...Glosario* (se me pego lo de la enciclopedia shinigami de Kon) xD**_

_***Otoo-san - padre o papá **_

_***Onii-chan- hermano mayor **_

_***Hentai- pervertido**_

_***Loli-kon – los hombre que prefieren a las chicas con rasgos infantiles (y pz a veces Rukia lo parece) jeje xD**_

_***Oaio – buenos días **_

_***Baka- idiota**_

_***Chappy – el conejo con el que está obsesionada Rukia ... que a mi ver ... es lindo :3 **_

_***Temme- maldito **_

_***Kawaii – lindo,tierno... 3**_

_**Por ultimo…dejen me dudas y sugerencias **_

_**Sayonara mina-san!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Fastidioso día cotidiano 2

Kombawa o Konichiwa o Oaio lo que sea a la hora en que estés leyendo mi fic.

A leer se ha dicho! w

-Diálogos

-**Pensamientos**

_-*FLASH BACK*_

-"Ironía"

**Nota importante: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genial TITE KUBO-SAMA!**

**Bueno esta historia SI es de mi autoría y la hago sin fines de lucro, a si todos los personajes a excepción de Ichigo, Rukia, tienen el look de la nueva saga de Bleach (el agente perdido) ok?...**

**Gracias por leer el pasado y dejar sus reviews, se los agradezco a jessy moon 15 y a Foreveryour, ontoni arigato :3 espero que este también les guste **

**Sin +... a leer se ha dicho: D**

* Ume *

Capitulo 1 Fastidioso día "cotidiano". Parte 2

En una habitación pintada sutilmente de lila, con una ventana de lado izquierdo de la habitación con cortinas de encaje color crema, un tocador de color rosa, con dibujos de conejos, un escritorio color blanco con bordes azulados, en donde estaba una computadora, y un librero de caoba, repleto de libros ,mangas y blocs de dibujo, un armario azul cielo con un grabado en la puerta de una media luna, y por ultimo y lo más esencial en toda habitación, una cama en medio de la habitación con cobijas rosadas y estampada con pétalos de flor de Sakura, un discreto pero practico buró al lado de esta con una lámpara totalmente blanca y al lado un despertador rosa con apariencia de un castillo y un conejo saludando desde fuera, y un marco plateado, donde se podía observar a dos pelinegras muy parecidas, ojos color azul zafiro la mayor, y la pequeña violetas, y tez blanca, con la única diferencia del mechón, él de la mayor caía en medio de su cara pero, estaba dividido en dos, flanqueando su nariz, y la de la pequeña esta solo un mechón en medio de la cara. Una a lado de las otras sonrientes y la mayor abrazando a la pequeña y atrás de ellas un hombre pelinegro, ojo gris, aunque serio con una mirada feliz, abrazando a las dos pelinegras.

El molesto ruido de el despertador, perturbaba por 5 vez la hasta entonces pacifico lugar, se encontraba una pelinegra entre las cobijas rosadas de pétalos de sakura, sacando una mano perezosamente para callar el molesto ruido.

Apaga el aparato y lentamente asoma su cabeza por entre las cobijas, y con la mano con la que desactivo la alarma se lleva al frente de su rostro para poder ver la hora.

-No puede ser tan tarde!-se levanta bruscamente, y tratando de salir de la trampa de cobijas que ya era ,saca una pierna que toca el suelo, pero al tratar de sacar la otra se le atora, y cae de cara en el suelo.

-Ay! rayos... duele!-se levanta sobando se la parte afectada del rostro.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con el uniforme de su nueva escuela que consistía en una falda tableada color gris, con las que podía presumir muy bien sus piernas, caletas negras, una blusa blanca de manga corta, con un moño rojo, y un suéter color arena.

Tomo su maletín azul con el bordado que su mamá le había hecho de su conejo favorito Chappy, y salió corriendo bajando las escaleras como si de una carrera olímpica se tratase, llegando a la planta baja y pasando por el comedor donde la misma pelinegra de la foto estaba sentada desayunado, y al ver a la pelinegra solo sonrío maternal mente y movió la cabeza en muestra de reprobación.

-Vas a desayunar Rukia?-le dijo con tono tranquilo y ofreciéndole un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Claro, Hisana Oka-san, solo que solo voy a tomar el zumo y una tostada -agarrándola del plato y untándole mermelada de fresa

-Pero Rukia si no te alimentas bien, ya no vas a crecer- dijo su madre con una sonrisa al ver el puchero de desagrado por parte de su hija, causándole una leve risa.

-Yo soy normal Oka-san -se defendía la pelinegra

-Sí, Rukia ya lose, tampoco soy tan alta-haciendo una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, como si ella fuera la causante del tamaño petit de su musume

-No, te preocupes Oka-san, así estoy bien-le dijo con una sonoriza para tranquilizarla.

-Sí, como dice tu Otoo-san... La grandeza se mide de la cabeza al cielo... recuerdas-le dijo haciendo un ademán con su dedo índice apuntado al techo, la pelinegra menor se puso contenta al recordar lo que su padre le decía, cuando apenas ella era una niña, y como siempre ha sido algo baja que los demás la molestaban.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Un día soleado, se encontraba la pequeña hija de Kuchiki Hisana y Kuchiki Byakuya, la pequeña jugaba sola en el patio delantero de su casa, con un conejo de felpa blanco, al cual agarraba con cuidado de su patitas, dando vueltas corriendo, riendo y diciéndole a su conejo Chappy lo divertido que era jugar con él._

_-Hey! tu nomo-aparecían unos niños, tres años más grandes que ella, que vivían cerca de la casa de la pelinegra_

_-Me hablan a mi?-pregunto sorprendida, de que le hablaran tan feo y pronto esa sorpresa se convirtió en enojo._

_-Pues, a quien sí no...Eh-le decía uno de ellos de cabello castaño y usando lentes, su nombre era Aizen Saousuke._

_-A parte de nomo, es baka ! hahaha- se burlaba el segundo niño, uno de cabellos plateados, con aspecto sonriente, su nombre era Ichimaru Gin._

_-Yo no soy ni nomo ni baka !-gritaba ya más que enojada la pequeña Rukia- a demás ustedes son dos años mayor que yo, es obvio que sean más altos que yo_

_-Ya calla te...!-decía el tercero y el ultimo de los niños, un niño moreno y con rastas y lentes color blancos,Kaname Tousen._

_-No me callo!-se defendía la pelinegra, enviándoles una mirada retadora _

_-Ah! con que eres valiente eh?-la incitaba Aizen _

_-Claro! no le temo a nada...-agarrado un poco mas fuerte a su Chappy _

_-No vale la pena Aizen mira trae un conejo horrendo. Sigue siendo una bebe... hahaha-se burlaba Gin_

_-Yo no soy una bebe!...-ya su paciencia se avía esfumado-y Chappy no es horrendo, horrendos ustedes!_

_-Tsch... Niña ya verás...-la amenazo Tousen _

_-Espera-dijo Aizen deteniendo a Tousen, volteo a ver a Rukia con una sonrisa cruel-Dices que eres valiente y que no eres una bebe, cierto?_

_-Sí!-se limito a decir la niña con el conejo aun es sus manos_

_-Bueno...pues lo que tienes que hacer para demostrarlo es...-continuo, parecía que era el que mandaba a los otros dos, que solo lo vieron y empezaron a reír con malicia._

_-Que tengo que hacer?-pregunto Rukia, ya harta de tanto esperar_

_-Tienes que... trepar ese árbol!-dijo señalando el gran árbol que se encontraba en el patio de la residencia Kuchiki._

_-Eh?...-no podía creer lo fácil que se lo avían puesto, le encantaban los lugares altos, y para ella no ponía dificultad en trepar, ya lo avía hecho, aunque a sus padres no les gustara eso._

_-Que...tienes miedo?-la seguían retando, aun con sus sonrisas burlonas _

_-Claro que lo haré!-dijo con aplomo y colocando a su amado Chappy en una de las sillas de jardín que estaba cerca y que usaba su madre para cuidarla cuando jugaba en el patio, aunque hoy no se encontraba ahí._

_Y empezó a trepar sin mucha dificultad a la rama más cercana del árbol. Los niños al ver esto se enojaron y el líder se dispuso a hablar._

_-No!, más alto, cualquiera puede llegar a esa altura-y los otros dos niños solo chocaron sus manos con él._

_-Está bien...-se limito a decir y trepar más arriba-apoyo su rodilla en la ligera rama que aunque ella era liviana, se veía que no la iba a aguantar, solo fue cuestión de segundos que coloco todo su peso en esa rama para que segundos después se rompiese y la pelinegra cayera al suelo. Pero logro agarrarse de la primera rama donde antes se avía subido._

_-Ay! Ayuda!-empezó a decir a los niños para que la ayudaran a lo que ellos solo._

_-Por baka! Ahí te quedas nomo!... hahaha... vámonos!-y los tres niños corrieron dejándola sola _

_-Ya no puedo... mas!-y sin más se soltó, y se dejo caer con los ojos cerrados, preparándose mentalmente para el golpe que de seguro tendría, que nunca tubo, porque unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron antes de que cayera de lleno al suelo, abrió lo ojos, encontrándose con..._

_-Otoo-san!-de la sorpresa se puso a llorar_

_-Rukia, pero que hacías subida ahí?-preocupado como estaba quito su cara seria que siempre, o casi siempre portaba. Porque Kuchiki Byakuya tenía sus dos facetas la de ejecutivo y el todos los demás lo conocían, el hombre serio e inmutable, y la de esposo y padre que solo lo podían apreciar sus dos flores de Sakura que eran Hisana y Rukia._

_-Otoo-san...-repetía la niña aun en sollozos_

_-Ok... vamos a dentro-dijo Byakuya con un suspiro y abrazando a su musume se dirijo a la casa._

_Ya adentro la llevo a la sala sentándose y sentando a la pequeña en su regazo._

_-Ahora sí, Rukia dime, por que estabas arriba del árbol?-pregunto, al tiempo que le levantaba el rostro y se lo limpiaba con sus dedos cariñosamente._

_-lo que pasa es que-decía mientras suspiraba a causa del llanto_

_-Tranquilizare mon petit musume...-la consolaba en un abrazo_

_-Ya no quiero que me digas petit Otoo-san-a lo que Byakuya solo abrió los ojos asombrado, ya que a Rukia siempre le avía gustado que le dijera así._

_-Pero porque?-no podía quedarse con la duda, y puede que ese se adjetivo sea la causante de eso...pero no estaría seguro hasta que de su propio pequeña boca saliera._

_-Pues...porque hoy, estaba jugando en el patio y unos niños me dijeron nomo...-y pronto el semblante de Byakura se torno frío...__**-Que irrespetuosos mocosos ... se atrevieron a decirle eso a su musume?...cuando lo sepa... sabrán que no se deben meter con un Kuchiki- **__Rukia al ver el cambio de semblante de su padre le hablo preocupada.._

_-Otoo-san?-poniendo una manita en la mejilla de su padre llamando su atención, logrando su cometido._

_-Continúa..._

_-Bueno, pues me molestaron y me dijeron que era baka-y otra vez el rostro de Byakuya frío y con los ojos que lanzaban fuego, Rukia ignorando a su padre y recordado lo recién pasado continuo-y dijeron que Chappy era horrendo!-dijo con un puchero y los brazos cruzados a nivel de su pecho, y Byakuya?... pues indignado de el poco gusto de los mocosos._

_-Descuida Rukia, no todos tienen buen gusto, recuerda eso-lo que hizo que su hija asintiera de acuerdo y recordara que a su padre le gustaba una imagen de un alga marina muy kawaii._

_-Y bueno, me dijeron que era una bebe, y me retaron a trepar el árbol, y pues... acepte-dijo avergonzada de a ver caído a su provocación._

_-Eso no es bueno Rukia, caer ante la provocación de gente inferior a ti...no tienes que demostrarles de lo capas o incapaz que eres al hace algo, sí vas a demostrar algo a alguien, que sea a ti, y solo a ti, de acuerdo?_

_-Claro!, Otoo-san... así será de ahora en adelante...-regalándole a su padre una hermosa sonrisa_

_-Eso, esta mejor...ahora te podre seguir diciendo mon petit?_

_-mmm...-dudaba de que la sugiera nombrando así..._

_-Rukia, musume...tu eres única...no está mal tu estatura, y te voy a decir un secreto...-decía Byakuya es susurros y con una sonrisa cómplice._

_-un secreto?...en serio-se le ilumino el rostro, a la idea de compartir uno con su padre_

_-Sí!, bueno solo tú, y tu madre Hisana ,lo sabremos... te parece?_

_-Sí!-gritaba emocionada _

_-Ok...pon atención...-lo que Rukia afirmo con entusiasmo-La grandeza se mide de la cabeza al cielo-abrazando a su musume._

_-Otoo-san?_

_-Dime Rukia?_

_-Puedes seguir diciéndome mon petit- dijo Rukia abrazando mas fuerte a Byakuya y el correspondiendo el abrazo y sonriendo dulce mente._

_El momento entre padre eh hija era único e irrepetible, pero como siempre la felicidad acaba. Una recién llegada Hisana con bolsas de mandado, enternecida por la escena entre las dos personas que mas amaba, se dirigió a la cocina para no interrumpir._

_-Vaya!... Byakuya-bo, y yo que creía que eras un cubo de hielo... hahaha- se burlaba desde las escaleras una morena, cabello purpura y ojos ámbar muy felinos._

_-Yoruichi, que haces aquí?-preguntaba un atónito y enojado Byakuya_

_-Que mas, sino cuidando a mi ahijada?-decía muy despreocupada y estirándose con una sonrisa _

_-Cuidándola?, parece que estabas durmiendo...-decía el pelinegro de modo reprobatorio_

_-Bueno lo estaba haciendo... antes que esta niñita de aquí-abrazando a Rukia que estaba de pie-no me hubiera dormido, para salirse-y la mencionada solo agacho la cabeza arrepentida, y la morena la ver esto se enterneció-pero descuida no paso nada malo._

_-De hecho...-empezó a hablar la pequeña Kuchiki _

_-Llegue temprano y estuvo hablando un rato con migo-dijo Byakuya, deteniendo el relato nada agradable para el padre, y tampoco quería preocupar a la madre que recién salía de la cocina para reunirse con su amada familia-pero si te pido Yoruichi que si dejan de nuevo el cuidado de Rukia bajo tu responsabilidad, te pido que lo hagas, no volveré a tolerar esto de nuevo._

_-Ok, Byakuya-bo,no volveré a descuidar a este angelito-decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la pelinegra._

_-Gracias por cuidarla mientras yo iba de compras Yoruichi-san- decía muy gentil Hisana _

_-No, fue nada Hisana,y ya te dije, solo dime Yoruichi_

_-Bueno lo intentare...-decía algo resignada Hisana _

_-Bueno, no les parecería ir a comer fuera hoy?-les preguntaba Byakuya a las tres mujeres en la habitación, y aunque salón quisiera llevar a dos de ellas, la otra de todos modos se les iba a pegar._

_-Sí!-gritaron entusiasmadas tanto Yoruichi como Rukia_

_Byakuya solo respiro hondo y Hisana lo abrazo para darle algo de confort, la tomo de la mano y los cuatro se dirigieron al carro del pelinegro._

_-Rukia... no vas a llevar a Chappy?-pregunto Hisana cuando pasaron cerca de las sillas de jardín._

_-Ah! Chappy!...tú vienes también- cargándolo con una sonrisa de alegría. Y así los cuatro...y Chappy se fueron a cenar. _

_*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_

-Bueno Oka-san,ya me voy, porque se hace tarde para llegar al Instituto-decía mientras se metía la tostada a la boca.

-Ah! sabes que a Byakuya-sama no le agradaría que llegaras tarde en tu primer día de clases-le decía algo seria suspirando, y la oji violeta solo puso mirada triste

-**Otoo-san...te extraño...**

-Pero vamos Rukia, no te pongas triste, mejor ponteé feliz de que hoy harás nuevos amigos, sí?-dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso de modo de despedida...-suerte!-fue lo último que oyó la pelinegra antes de salir de su casa.

Iba corriendo lo mas que le daban sus piernas, no reconocía las calles del pueblo de Karakura, se detuvo más de una vez para poder preguntar a la gente que pasaba en donde quedaba el Instituto de Karakura, se dirija lo más veloz a su destino, ya solo tenía que doblar a la derecha en una vuelta y seguir corriendo y seria más visible.

Y al dar la vuelta, todo paso tan rápido, que aun no lograba comprender lo que avía pasado solo sentía algo muy pesado arriba de su cuerpo.

-Lo...siento-dijo con mucha dificultad...abriendo los ojos y topándose con otros de color avellana pero con toques dorados...-**su cabello es naranja? de ser un delincuente juvenil...pero **q**ue hermosos ojos...son tan envolventes**-pensaba la morena sumergida en sus pensamientos

-...-por parte de chico no hubo repuesta alguna.

-Ah!...Hentai!-una señora que pasaba por ahí vio la escena poco usual y a los jóvenes que en dicha acción se veía la nula intención de separarse, haciendo que la demás gente volitara a ver el show.

**Fue ahí donde me di cuenta en la posición en la que me encontraba con el chico y a la misma velocidad que él, me levante con mi rostro enrojecido.**

Vio que la gente se empezaba a observar mas detenida la escena, y de pronto le entro un miedo.

-**No, solo me eh retrasado en ir al instituto, sino que ahora estoy siendo partidista en un espectáculo inmoral, como Kuchiki que soy esto inaceptable, es mejor que me valla cuanto antes, así no me reconocerán otro día.**

Y así tomo el maletín que estaba junto a ella y incomprendido la fuga dejando al chico solo.

Escucho las campanadas de inicio y supo que ya estaba más cerca, lo cual al ver a varios jóvenes usando su mismo uniforme decidió aminorar su carrera a solo ser una caminata, arreglándose el uniforme que se avía desordenado por correr.

-**Una Kuchiki, tiene que estar bien presentable en todo momento.**

Entrando a las instalaciones y direccionase a paso seguro hasta la oficina del director, no había estado ahí ni una sola vez, pero no era tan tonta como para perderse...o si?

...

De hecho sí, se perdió, y al querer encontrar entro a un salón donde avían dos chicas una peli marrón y la otra pelinegra, y como se veían amables, decidió tragarse su orgullo y pedirles ayuda, era eso, o deambular todo el día hasta encontrar la mentada oficina.

-Disculpen...-les dijo dirigiéndose a las dos chicas, con un tono de voz muy dulce - soy Kuchiki Rukia,y soy nueva, serian tan amables de decirme donde se encuentra la oficina del director Kisuke Urahara?

-Oaio yo soy Inoue Orihime, es un placer Rukia-chan-se presentaba la peli marrón

-Y yo soy Arisawa Tatsuki, un gusto Kuchiki -se presentaba la morena-mira la oficina de Urahara-san está subiendo las escaleras al tercer piso, lado derecho al final del corredor donde está la sala de senseis.-decía con una sonrisa.

-Ontoni arigato -decía Rukia con un leve inclinación de cabeza, y dirigiéndose a donde le avían indicado.

Subió al tercer piso, paso la sala de senseis,y sí. Ahí estaba la oficina con un letrero por si había alguna duda...

Toco sutilmente la puerta, recibiendo un "adelante", entro y encontró al rubio director sentado en su silla, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se la tapaba con un abanico.

-**No, puedo creer que él sea el director?-pensaba muy confusa de su nuevo hallazgo respecto a aquel que lideraba el Instituto.**

-Al fin conocí al retoño de mi amigo Byakuya,y de la adorable Hisana,y lo mejor... la tendré en mi escuela! Eh escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti Rukia-chan, y quiero que sepas que lo que necesites estaré aquí para ti...menos en medio día, ya que es cuando tomo mi siesta...-lo cual hizo que a la pelinegra le saliera una gotita en la sien- de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... Urahara-san- dijo muy cordial y con su tono meloso.

-Ok...te puedes ir a tu salón-decía muy alegre

-Pero, Urahara-san...no me ha dado mi grupo...

-Ah! Gome...gome, que despistado soy, pasa a la sala de maestros con la sensei del 3-3

Se despidió del peculiar director y se dispuso a ir a la sala de senseis... pensando...

-**En serio... como él puede ser director...?**

Toco de nuevo a la puerta de salón de senseis,y entro pregunto por la sensei del 3-3, y el sensei que le dijo le dio una mirada de compasión al indicarle que sensei era.

Agradeció como sus modales le decían, pero no entendiendo porque el motivo de esa mirada, y se dirigió hacia la sensei.

-Oaio sensei-sama, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, soy su nueva alumna-dijo muy educada y dándole una inclinación

La mujer sorprendida, por la elegancia y la educación de la joven pelinegra.

-Ah! con que tu eres la nueva, ok, bienvenida al Instituto de Karakura, yo seré tu sensei, quiero que cuentes con migo de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Arigato sensei-sama

-Pero no me pongas el sama, con el san, es suficiente, de acuerdo? Vamos al salón para que conozcas a la bola de estúpidos que tengo como alumnos...quizás y se les pegue algo de tus modales.

Rukia asintió afirmativamente y con una gotita en la sien, por la forma en cómo se avía expresado de sus propios alumnos.

Se quedaron paradas enfrente del salón 3-3, la sensei voltio y le dijo..

-Espérame aquí Kuchiki, deja arreglar el terreno-como si de un campo de batalla se tratase, a lo que a la pelinegra le causo gracia y espero hasta que la mujer se diera la vuelta para poder sonreír.

Escucho algo de conmoción a dentro del salón y se empezó a preguntar si era cierto que realmente tenía que aplacar el terreno.

**-**Ok antes de empezar tengo que presentarles a una nueva alumna, espero que sean amables con ella-dijo dulce -y ustedes jodidos sacos de hormonas! También tu Honshō Chizuru -la pelinegra al percatarse del cambio radical se sobre salto -ni se les ocurra malinterpretar el "sean amables",me entendieron?-y sin más las tan esperada y temibles palabras -puedes pasar!...

Recorrí la puerta con mi mano firme, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa, y de pronto me asombro unos ruidos de gritos y chiflidos.

-**¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando?...**

-Kawaii! -gritaba una pelirroja con lentes-**y si mal no lo interpretaba, pero... sentía como si la estuviera desnudando ahí!**

-Oh! un ángel! ha caído a este salón-lloraba un chico castaño- **comienzo a creer que este salón está lleno de locos...**

Y como sí, ya hubiera visto todo... un chico se levanta de forma brusca y grita...

-TU!...

-**pero qué demonios les pasa a la gente aquí?...caí en un salón de dementes por Kami...esperen un momento ese cabello...esos ojos...es el chico de la mañana!**

**...to be continued... **

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus Reviews , el tercer capitulo lo subiré en seguida de este, ya que está editado, el cuarto…bueno anteriormente lo tenía hecho pero no encuentro el archivo. Entonces tendré q hacerlo de nuevo u.u , tratare de no tardar con ese, y dejarlo lo más parecido al otro (es que no recuerdo muy bien cómo iba), el quito y nuevo capítulo lo subiré el viernes o sábado :D **

**Bueno gracias por leer n_n **

**Sayonara n_n/**

***Fic...Glosario* (se me pego lo de la enciclopedia shinigami de Kon) xD**

***SAKURA:flor de cerezo**

***OKA-SAN:madre**

***PETIT:pequeño o pequeña en francés**

***MUSUME:hija**

***MON PETIT:mi pequeña en francés**

***BYAKUYA-BO:la forma en la que le dice Yoruichi para hace enojar a Byakuya **

***SENSEI:maestro**

***GOME:disculpa,lo siento,perdona **

***KAMI:Dios**


	3. Chapter 3 Choque de personalidades fuego

**Kombawa o Konichiwa o Oaio lo que sea a la hora en que estés leyendo mi fic, **

**A leer se ha dicho! *w***

-Diálogos

-**Pensamientos**

_-*FLASH BACK*_

-"Ironía"

**Nota importante: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genial TITE KUBO-SAMA!**

**Bueno esta historia SI es de mi autoría y la hago sin fines de lucro, así todos los personajes a excepción de Ichigo, Rukia, tienen el look de la nueva saga de Bleach (el agente perdido), es UA y tendrán un poco de CcO... y lemon¿? Pues aun no se hahaha xD **

**Gracias por leer el pasado y dejar sus reviews, se los agradezco a: jessy moon 15 y a Foreveryour, Lovetamaki1, Pucca-Usako, Tsuki-chan, Kiaru87, nami-chan. Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado está loca idea :D espero seguir teniendo su atención en los próximos capítulos …bueno no las aburro con mis cosas y….**

**A leer se ha dicho! :D**

Capitulo 3 Choque de personalidades fuego y hielo

En el salón de clases del grupo 3-3, estaba en total revuelo, Oni-sensei no sabía la que pasaba ahí, comprendía los barullos por la recién llegada, lo que no entendía era la actitud de Kurosaki.

-**Porque se supone que ella era nueva en Karakura, no? o al menos que ya se hubieran conocido antes-pensaba oni-sensei.**

Y era cierto, que el peli naranja no conocía a la Kuchiki de hacía años, meses o incluso días. Tan solo eran unos escasos minutos, que para ambos se les hicieron una eternidad.

De repente todo el salón quedo en silencio, observando a Ichigo como veía con coraje a la pelinegra que tenía un semblante sorprendida.

Ichigo se alejo de su lugar y se dirigió peligrosamente hacia Rukia.

-Te exijo que me lo devuelvas!- le rujia, era como sí un león amedrentara a un indefenso conejo.

-De que hablas? yo no tengo nada tuyo-pero Rukia no era un indefenso animalito.

-Mi maletín-señalando el que ella levaba en las manos, con un visible ceño fruncido

-De que hablas?...este es mío!-le contestaba con vos altiva, mas no grosero

Ichigo ya avía perdido su paciencia, y se acerco mas a ella y levanto el que él llevaba en la mano.

-Es mío mierda!... yo tengo al maldito conejo este!-gritaba y apuntaba con el dedo el maletín de Rukia.

Rukia abrió mucho los ojos al ver a su amado Chappy con el gruñón de cabellera "decolorada", y rápido observo que el maletín que ella traía en lugar de Chappy traía un cráneo (insignia de shinigami sustituto)

-Pero este no es mío-decía en un murmullo mas para ella que para el chico que tenía en frente.

-Por eso te digo que me lo devuelvas enana-le decía al percatare del menudo tamaño de la chica.

Rukia reacciono de inmediato ante ese adjetivo tan despectivo a su persona.

-**Este imbécil quien se cree que es para llamar me así? -levanta la vista hacia él y lo ve con despreció.**

Ichigo que congelo ante la mirada de ella, por lo cual no se dio cuenta cuando Oni-sensei se acercaba a él y lo golpeaba con la libreta de asistencia .

-Kurosaki eres un idiota, que no sabes tratar a las mujeres?-lo regañaba-ahora, no quiero saber por qué tienen cada uno el maletín del otro, solo regresen se lo y ya!...que tengo que empezar la clase.

Los dos hicieron lo que Oni-sensei les dijo, Ichigo con su siempre ceño fruncido y la mirada que podría destilar llamas hacia la pelinegra. Y Rukia con el semblante serio y con una de las tantas frías miradas correspondientes del linaje Kuchiki.

-Oh!, cierto como ya no hay lugares vacíos más que ese vas a tener que sentarte al lado de Kurosaki... lo siento Kuchiki -le decía de modo amable la sensei.

-No se preocupe sensei- le contestaba educada mente Rukia- yo vine a estudiar no a tratar con delincuentes-le decía mientras le dirija una mirada de soslayo a Ichigo, que solo gruño y se disponía a decirle algo cuando la sensei lo interrumpió.

-Me alegra...a por cierto Kurosaki, estas castigado, te quedaras a limpiar hoy el salón-le decía con su atención en lo que estaba escribiendo en el pinzaron

Ichigo se sobre salto quedando de pie.

-**Y ahora, porque está loca me castiga!-**y porque!-le exigía una explicación

-Como que, porqué?-se volteaba con una aura espeluznante, todos podrían a ver jurado que su cabeza bien pudo dar la vuelta completa, como en las películas de terror lo que hizo que Chizuro gritara, y que Ichigo tragara grueso, ahora se arrepentía de a ver preguntado, pero no iba a declinar su demanda.-por que se me da la gana!, porque eres un idiota que no respeta a las mujeres!... Y porque sobre todo... SOY TU MAXIMA AUTORIDAD AQUI!... así que te callas y lo haces idiota oxigenado!

-Está bien-lo decía cruzado de brazos y su ceño temblando le por el miedo cortesía por la sensei .

Rukia se sentía un poco mal, ya que lo avían castigado por su culpa... aunque el también tenía la culpa, que no podía a ver entregado su maletín de manera civilizada.

-Bueno sin mas interrupciones, hay que empezar la clase- volteando se a seguir escribiendo, y todos empezaban a seguir con lo suyo.

Pero Ichigo estaba enojado con la loca de Oni-sensei y con la enana que por culpa suya lo avían castigado.

Rukia sentía una mirada penetrante en ella, pero no tenía que ver ya que sabía perfectamente de quien era, así que se dispuso a ignorarlo y seguir tomando nota.

El tiempo paso hasta que era ya la hora del almuerzo, Ichigo se levanto con su obento y se dirigió con

Ishida, Chad, Renji, Keigo y Mizuiro a la azotea. Mientras Rukia abría su recuperado maletín y comprobaba que no llevaba uno. Y solo traía dinero para comprar un zumo.

En eso una peli marrón y una pelinegra se le acerco amigablemente.

-Hola,Rukia-chan me recuerdas? soy Inoue Orihime -le decía la chica de grandes curvas mientras le sonreía-te gustaría venir con nosotras a comer.

-Vamos Kuchiki te vas a divertir -le decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa aunque no tan efusiva como la otra chica.

-Ah! Ya me acuerdo de ustedes, gracias por a verme ayudado antes, -y les daba una leve inclinación de cabeza-y sí me encantaría acompañarlas.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron por la cortesía y elegancia que destilaba la morena

-Wow! ... Kuchiki-san pareces una princesa -decía emocionada Inoue

-No, para nada-decía Rukia nerviosa

-Bueno como sea, todos necesitamos comer que no? así que andando-les decía Tatsuki y jalaba de un brazo a Inoue, mientras Rukia sonreía y la seguía.

-**Bueno, supongo que ya tengo amigas-sonreía-y ellas serán las primeras que eh tenido ,y parecen buenas personas **

Sin darse cuanta muy bien por donde caminaba se tropezaba con alguien y al levantar la vista se encontraba con un rubio con aspecto algo atemorizarte.

-Oh! lo siento mucho linda -le decía galante mente- fue mi culpa por no fijarme que tenía una belleza en frente de mi .

-No, te preocupes, fue mi culpa yo no me fije, por donde iba, es mi culpa-le decía algo apenada y enojada, ya con esta era la segunda vez que tropezaba con alguien.

-Me llamo Hirako Shinji- le decía mientras se quitaba la boina verde y hacia una leve reverencia

-Yo me llamo Kuchiki Rukia... es un placer

-Rukia?... es un hermoso nombre-se agacha para poder acariciarle el cabello y en eso una patada voladora por parte de una pequeña rubia que lo deja en el suelo.

-Shinji baka... qué demonios haces eh?-la rubia con pecas lo regañaba en lo que lo agarraba del cuello y lo zarandeaba- que no ves que Ichigo nos espera? es tu culpa que ahora ya no estemos en el mismo salón.

-Pero... Hiyori... no es mi culpa es por sorteo recuerdas?-medio que decía entre los jalones que le daba.

Mientras Rukia los veía con asombro.

-**Todos los amigos de Kurosaki...son así de locos?**

Hiyori levanta a Shiji y se lo lleva a rastras.

-Luego te veo Rukia-chan- gritaba Shiji

-Parece ser que ya te olvidaron Orihime-se burlaba Tatsuki de ella

-Oh! como crees Tatsuki... tú ya sabes quién me gusta-decía enrojecida

-Sí, ya lose-le contestaba la karateka con una sonrisa cómplice

Y Rukia las miraba con cara de no entender, pero no iba a preguntar sobre una plática personal. A sí caminando de nuevo subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza, no sin antes que Rukia se detuviera a comprar su zumo de fresa.

Al entrar solo dos cosas pasaron, la primera fue un choque de miradas entre los ojos cafés con los violetas, y lo segundo un horrible silencio.

-Pero que es esto un funeral?-se burlaba Tatsuki tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Rukia-chan!-gritaba Shinji

-Hola... -decía tímidamente Rukia, jugando con el zumo en sus manos

Ishida al ver lo tenso de todo se decidió a terminar de romper el hielo.

-Hola Kuchiki-san, yo soy Ishida Uryu

-Mucho gusto Ishida- decía la pelinegra, a gusto de la forma educada del peli negro azulado

Y así uno por uno se fue presentando.

-Yo soy Yasutora Sado

-Y yo Kojima Mizouiro ...un placer Kuchiki-san

-A no, Mizouiro quiere ligar con el ángel de Rukia-chan-lloraba Keigo

-Mejor cállate y presenta te baka!-lo regañaba Renji- Mucho gusto yo soy Abarai Renji

-Bueno yo soy Asano Keigo...un placer Rukia-chan- le decía ya mas compuesto por el susto que le avía dado Renji

-Bueno como ya sabes, mi nombre es Hirako Shinji ,y está de aquí- señalando a la rubia con pecas-es Sarugaki Hiyori

-Oye baka yo me puedo presentar sola-le reclamaba Hiyori y empezaban otra de sus comunes peleas

-Bueno y el gruñón este, es Kurosaki Ichigo como ya sabrás-decía Ishida

Y Ichigo volteando lo a ver feo y iba a reclamarle cuando de nuevo le ganaban la palabra.

-Bueno, ya que todos nos conocemos...es hora de comer!-decía feliz Inoue- yo por ejemplo traje pescado con salsa de soya ,chocolate, miel y algo que encontré en la cocina que creo es mermelada

Todos se le quedaron viendo con asco...

-Provecho Inoue- dijeron en coro

Todos se sentaron a ingerir sus respectivos alimentos.

-Oye Rukia-chan no tres obento?-le preguntaba Inoue-si quieres te puedo dar del mío- decía mientras le ofrecía

-No, gracias Inoue, con el puro zumo estoy bien...no tengo hambre-prefería morir de hambre que morir de intoxicación.

Y no muy lejos de ahí el peli naranja poni atención a lo que decía o hacia la Kuchiki

-Te gusta eh?-esa pregunta lo saco de su escrutinio

-Qué?!-**estupido Ishida y su maldita observación-**No me gusta!...que te hace pensar eso, idiota?...

-Pues como no la dejas de ver, es de pensarse no crees?

-Que tiene de malo Ichigo eres hombre y Rukia-chan es muy linda -le decía Shinji metiéndose en la conversación

-A ti quien te pregunto eh?-ya lo estaban haciendo enojar

-Solo admítelo Ichigo- decía Mizuiro

-Mju!- Chad

-yo no tengo que admitir nada... así que dejen me en paz!

-En serio?- le volvía a preguntar Inoue... atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Ichigo

-En serio...-le contestaba con una sonrisa, hasta que un ruido en su estomago la delato, poniéndose roja al instante.

-Ya vez como sí tienes hambre!-le decía Inoue con un puchero.

Y después paso algo que nadie se esperaba.

Ichigo se levanto de donde estaba, con la mirada atenta de todos los chicos clavada en él, y se dirigió hacia Rukia. Que al ver que se acercaba solo lo miro intrigada y esperando que no viniera a reclamarle sobre el maletín.

-Toma...-le dijo ofreciendo le su obento

Nadie lo creía...él era Ichigo?...pero sí le estaba gritando apenas unas horas y ahora le daba su obento...

-Qué?-Rukia estaba confusa, donde estaba ese chico grosero y altanero?

-Tómalo antes que me arrepienta...-le decía con un leve rubor, a lo que la pelinegra reacciono y lo agarro aun confusa

-Arigato Kurosaki-kun...

-No, me digas Kurosaki...dime Ichigo, ok?- Todos estaban que les daba muerte cerebral por todo lo ocurrido

-Bueno entonces tu dime Rukia- le decía con una hermosa sonrisa

Y de repente todos creyeron que estaban invadiendo un momento único, que no querían romper, ya que ahora que los vean bien juntos no hacían mal pareja.

Pero a pesar que no querían romper el momento ellos, alguien se encargo de hacerlo...

-Ichigo!...mira lo que te traigo, donas!- entraba una peli rosa de coletas

Y los dos reaccionaron...

-Bueno, te lo dejo acábatelo, ok- le decía a Rukia

-Hola... Riruka...-decía el pelinaranja algo cansado.

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus Reviews, sobre el capitulo 4° me tardare un poco más ya que no encuentro el archivo, y tendré q hacerlo de nuevo u.u solo que ya no recuerdo todo con detalles, pero de que tendrán para más tardar el sábado lo tendrán :D **

**Bueno cuídense mucho!**

**Sayonara **

***Fic...Glosario* ( se me pego lo de la enciclopedia shinigami de Kon) xD**

**Esta vez es solo una jejeje xP**

**OBENTO:donde llevan sus alimentos los japoneses **


	4. Chapter 4 El hielo se derrite de poco

**Kombawa o Konichiwa o Oayo lo que sea a la hora en que estés leyendo mi fic, **

**A leer se ha dicho! *w***

-Diálogos

-**Pensamientos**

_-*FLASH BACK*_

-"Ironía"

**Nota importante: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genial TITE KUBO-SAMA!**

**Bueno esta historia SI es de mi autoría y la hago sin fines de lucro, así todos los personajes a excepción de Ichigo, Rukia, tienen el look de la nueva saga de Bleach (el agente perdido), es UA y tendrán un poco de CcO... y lemon¿? Pues aun no se hahaha xD **

**Gracias por leer el pasado y dejar sus reviews, se los agradezco a: jessy moon 15 y a Foreveryour, Lovetamaki1, Tsuki-chan, Kiaru87, nami-chan, ****Hakufu neko chan****, elenita-chan. Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado el pasado, bueno respondiendo unas preguntas, los capítulos aún no sé cuantos serán, solo espero que sigan leyendo esta historia :D, sobre si habrá lemon….pues yo creo que sí xD pero eso será mucha más adelante, saldrá momo hinamori? La verdad no, ya que ese personaje no me agrada :/ , Rukia tendré alguien que despierte los celos de Ichigo?... SI! :D bueno eso es todo…espero seguir teniendo su atención en los próximos capítulos …bueno no las aburro con mis cosas y….**

**A leer se ha dicho! :D**

Capitulo 4: El hielo se derrite de poco en poco

-Hola... Riruka...-decía el peli naranja algo cansado.

-Pero que esa es la forma de saludar a tu querida novia, Ichigo?- decía la peli fiusha de coletas con las manos en su cadera algo disgustada.

Ichigo no dijo nada, se limito a recargarse en la reja, Riruka a ver que estaba siendo ignorada se dirigió a él, quitando del camino a Keigo de un empujón, quien se coloco de inmediato junto a los demás chicos que ahora se encontraban a diez pasos de la pareja.

-Es una persona desagradable, no sé porque Ichigo anda con ella- decía Shinji tomando sorbos de la lata de su soda.

-Y no lo preguntas a nosotros? Sabemos lo mismo que tu, idiota-le contestaba Renji.

-Kurosaki ya esta grandecito como para saber lo que hace, solo hay que respetar su decisión- decía acomodándose las gafas Ishida

-Y ayudarlo cuando lo necesite- concluía Sado, mientras los demás asentían y dirigían sus miradas de nuevo a la pareja.

-Pues te eh dicho que cuando este con mis amigos no me molestes con tus cosas, y no se supone que estarías con tus amigas? Senna, Helibel y las demás…-levanto un poco los hombros restándole importancia a las nombradas-, pero para ser honesto llegaste en buen momento- **al fin y al cabo me conviene que haya traído donas-** bueno, me vas a dar donas, o que me ibas a decir?

-Riruka dio un respiro-Pues te venía a decir que esta noche Senna hará una fiesta, y te vengo a pedir que vallamos, somos la pareja más popular del instituto, tenemos que estar ahí- decía con brillo en los ojos.

-No creo que pueda-se limito a decir mientras tomaba la bolsa y sacaba una dona.

-Ah! Y porque?- exigía saber la peli fiusha

-Pues…-de repente su mirada se enfoco en la pelinegra que se encontraba comiendo junto con las otras chicas, incluyendo ya a Hiyori, que no soportaba a la oji fiusha y prefirió irse del lado de las demás.

Del otro lado Rukia y las demás habían presenciado el encuentro de esos dos.

-Ah! Odio a esa tipa, hace que quiera golpearla, pero como no puedo tendré que con formarme con el idiota de Shinji- decía la rubia de coletas estrellando su puño con la palma de su otra mano.

-Cálmate, yo sé lo que sientes, pero por el bien de Ichigo tendremos que soportarla- Tatsuki con la vista en su peli naranja amigo mientras sorbía un poco de su agua embotellada.

Rukia miraba a esa chica y no podía comprender todo lo que ese día había pasado- **de todo esto se conforma una vida estudiantil? Directores locos, personas amables, gente como la chica de coletas…que mas falta?- **se preguntaba mientras veía y movía un poco con los palillos el obento que hace minutos el chico le había dado.

-Vamos Kuchiki-san come un poco, Kurosaki-kun no es tan malo como aparenta, él es valiente, generoso, inteligente, buen amigo…- seguiría con más adjetivos que resaltaran lo buena persona que era Ichigo, pero la chica de pecas la freno.

-Orihime si sabes que aburres con tanto "Ichigo esto…Ichigo el otro" ya mejor come!- lo decía irritada y llevando con sus palillos una bola de carne a su boca.

-No me gusta darle mucho la razón a Hiyori, pero es cierto Orihime, mejor comamos, no hay que hacer de tema principal a ese idiota- sonreía y le ponía la mano en el hombro de su amiga- pero, Kuchiki tiene razón Orihime, Ichigo no es una mala persona, dale una oportunidad- le sonreía a la pelinegra quien correspondía el gesto.

-Ok, gracias lo tendré en cuenta-**bien Ichigo…veamos cómo eres-**

-"Pues qué?" –exigía la de coletas fiusha, siguiendo la mirada del chico topándose con una nueva chica en el grupo de las amigas de su novio- **pero quien es ella? Y porque MI Ichigo la ve tanto?-**estaba que echaba chispas, se puso en frente de él tapándole la visión hacia la otra chica- y bien?

-Estoy castigado, así que saldré tarde y mi padre no me dejara salir, lo siento, puedes ir sola-baja la vista, mordía la dona y trataba de no mirar a Rukia.

-Pero Ichigo!- inflaba un poco sus cachetes y cruzaba sus brazos.

-Ya sabes que eso no funciona conmigo…y no es mi culpa que me castigaran eh!- inconscientemente volteaba a ver un poco a la chica de flequillo. Al otro lado la misma chica agachaba la mirada sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Ya que!, bueno, yo iré entonces-tomaba una dona de la bolsa y la llevaba a su boca.

-Tampoco podre llevarte a tu casa…-decía después de otro bocado

-Qué?! Pero Ichigo…

-Ya te dije, saldré muy tarde, es mejor que no me esperes y te vayas directo- sacaba otra dona de la bolsa y la camia

-Bueno, ya que…-decía muy molesta cruzada de brazos

En eso la campana que avisaba que era el momento de volver a sus aulas había tocado.

-Bueno es momento de irnos-Ishida se disponía a caminar hacia la puerta cuando se le cruzo Riruka

-Bueno me voy Ichigo-se acerco rápido a él y roso sus labios con las del chico, quien se quedo sorprendido, y no fue el único, todos en la terraza estaba igual que él, ellos eran una pareja que no se daba muestras de afecto ante los demás, sí acaso un abrazo por parte de Riruka- y recuerda que eres MI novio, así compórtate como tal-le dedicaba una ligera mirada a Rukia y desaparecía por las escaleras.

Nadie había dicho nada, solo miraban a Ichigo, que al sentirse observado volteo a ver a todas partes hasta toparse con esos ojos violetas que le correspondían la mirada, para después ser esos mismos ojos que cortaran el la siguió observando hasta que Shinji se le acerco.

-Bueno Ichigo, y porque no cortas a Riruka? O porque motivo andas con ella?- le preguntaba mientras se recargaba en su hombro con su codo

-Como que porque? Están ciegos?-preguntaba un tanto ofendido Keigo- que no ven que Riruka es hermosa, popular, tal vez sea un poco cruel, pero ese es también su encanto- decía con las manos juntas y los ojos brillando.

-Y eso qué? Ahí mucho más chicas lindas en el instituto, y con mejor carácter- decía Renji con sus brazos flexionados y sus manos atrás de la nuca

-Pues yo las prefiero mayores- decía con la mirada en su celular Mizuiro

-Y dime Ichigo, como cuál es tu tipo? Porque no creo que Riruka lo sea….Ichigo?- le preguntaba de nuevo Shinji tratando de tener la atención del nombrado.

-Creo que Kurosaki ya encontró el remplazo de su "adorable" novia-decía Ichida acomodando sus lentes, y haciendo una pequeña seña para que los demás se dieran cuanta porque Ichigo no reaccionaba y a quien estaba viendo.

-NO! Ichigo, no seas injusto, tu ya tienes a la popular y linda de Riruka- lloriqueaba Keigo tomando de la camisa a Ichigo, que reaccionó y lo golpeo para alejarlo de él

-Eso está bien Ichigo….Rukia-chan es una chica muy linda- decía asintiendo Shinji

-Que idioteces dicen?! – les gritaba Ichigo- y es mejor irnos o la loca de la sensei los castigara a todos, por una parte tendré compañía, todos sus compañeros de salón se miraron espantados y decidieron caminar para llegar antes que su loca sensei.

-Bueno, si ninguno de ustedes piensa intentar algo con Rukia….yo lo hare- decía con una sonrisa caminando al frente de ellos, Renji seguido de las quejas de Shinji y los lloriqueos de Keigo.

Ichigo al escuchar eso se quedo de piedra, Ishida lo noto y sonrió de lado-**este año sí que me divertiré…- pensaba el joven de lentes- **vamos Kurosaki, le temes a un poco de sana competencia?- sonreía más al ver el entrecejo del joven mas remarcado, pasando a su lado adelantándose, seguido de un Ichigo pensativo.

Terminaron las clases restantes, Ichigo se quedaba solo limpiando el salón después de que todos sus amigos se despidieran, se encontraba limpiando la última de las ventanas cuando la puerta corrediza se escucho, volteo a ver quién era, ya era demasiado tarde como para que sea alguien de su salón, ya todos se había ido, o eso creía él.

-Vengo a ayudarte…-caminaba hasta uno de los pupitres y dejaba su maletín

-Ya tenias que haberte ido, y no gracias, lo hare solo es mi castigo- lo decía con un tanto de amargura en la voz

-Vamos, no seas idiota, yo te ayudare, también tengo parte de culpa…-decía la chica acercándose a él y tomando un trapo para limpiar

-A quien le dices idiota, enana?- le quitaba el trapo de las manos de ella, quien se sorprendió y molesto a la vez

-No te atrevas a decirme enana, idiota oxigenado!-le gritaba ahora ella, arrebatándole el trapo ahora a él, quien miraba sus manos ya vacías.

-Yo te digo como yo quiera!...y no soy oxigenado es mi cabello natural- se agachaba un poco para encara a la chica que tenia enfrente

Rukia no dijo nada, extendió su mano hacia él, más precisos a su cabello, a la vez que él notaba el gesto, se enderezo de nuevo y dio un paso para atrás, metiendo el pie a la cubeta con agua que estaba atrás de él y cayendo de sentón.

-Maldición!- se quejaba del dolor con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos de golpe cuando sintió una mano acariciando su cabello, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los violetas de Rukia que veían maravillada su cabello.

-Tenias razón…es natural, es muy suave- sonreía sin darse cuenta que lo hacía.

-Te lo dije enana- tomaba la mano de Rukia con la de él, notando que era muy suave, ante el tanto de sus manos los dos se miraron a los ojos, Rukia estaba algo sonrojada y ha Ichigo le pareció lindo así que sin darse cuanta fue acercando su cara a la de ella que no se movía y cada vez su tez clara como la porcelana se teñía de un lindo color rojo.

-Pero que hacen ustedes todavía aquí?- les preguntaba Oni-sensei, haciendo que ambos se separaran de inmediato- bueno, ya vallanse que mañana ahí clases- y con eso ultimo ellos tomaron sus maletines ahora sin equivocarse y se marcharon.

Salieron del instituto y Ichigo se le quedo mirando a Rukia, noto su pie empapado de agua, sonrió un poco y llamo a la chica que se disponía a irse.

-Rukia…te acompaño a tu casa- decía rascándose levemente la nuca

-Gracias, pero se llegar a mi casa- trataba de no ser descortés con él- aparte tienes mojado tu pie, te podrías enfermar si no te cambias rápido.

-Bha! No te fijes en eso, te quiero acompañar para que nada malo te pase, solo hazme caso enana

-Otra vez llamándome "enana"?-le preguntaba molesta

-Pues como quieres que te diga?..."alta"?- se reía hasta que un dolor en su espinilla lo detuvo, soltó un grito y sobo la parte afectada

-Para que no me vuelvas a decir enana, maldita zanahoria parlante- lo miraba desde con amenaza en sus ojos

-Y tu no me digas zanahoria!- le discutía poniéndose ya de pie

-Bueno, entonces…-se detenía al ver que ya habían llegado a la casa de la pelinegra- llegamos…esta es mi casa…Ichigo

-Tu casa es muy grande…no me gusta-decía Ichigo volteando a un lado, mientras que Rukia lo miraba sorprendida

-Pero si mi casa es muy espaciosa y muy linda- defendía su casa la oji violeta

-Ah eso me refiero, demasiado grande para mi, apuesto a que solo vives tu, tus padres y los sirvientes que tengas, porque Rukia esta es una mansión, no una casa!- señalaba la mansión en frente, volteo a verla cuando no debatió acerca de nada más, notándola cabizbaja- … Rukia?

-Tal vez tengas razón…tal es muy grande para solo nosotras…-decía más para sí

-Rukia?...-y al notar un rastro de tristeza trato de reconfortarla- NO! Rukia, tu casa es perfecta, es tu casa, es…-se rascaba la nuca tratando de encontrar palabras que lo ayudasen.

Rukia sonrió por la acción del chico, se disponía a hablar cuando es abierta la puerta principal dejando ver a una mujer con un vestido azul cielo y mechón en la cara casi idéntica a Rukia, Ichigo impresionado por la similitud volteo a ver a Rukia y después a la mujer que acababa de ver.

-Regrese madre…-decía Rukia con una sonrisa cálida

-**Madre?..Eso lo explica…-** mirando de nuevo a la mujer que tenía enfrente

-Bienvenida Rukia…y...-miraba a Ichigo- cuál es tu nombre?

-Ichigo…Kurosaki Ichigo, un placer- le decía lo mas cortes aunque nervioso

-El placer es mío Ichigo-san- le contestaba con una sonrisa Hisana- bueno Ichigo-san, eres amigo de mi Rukia?

Esa pregunta dejo en shock a los dos jóvenes, quienes se miraron a los ojos para después ver al adulto que tenían enfrente.

-**Que digo?...Ichigo que es para mí? Un amigo, un conocido?- **y recordó desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, cuando se devolvieron sus maletines, cuando él le ofreció su obento…y su pelea que fue en un grado divertida…

-**Esta enana..Mi amiga?...bueno, por algo se empieza-**recordando lo mismo que la pelinegra, sin ser consciente de ello 

-Si- decían al unisonó, dándose cuenta de su sincronía, y viéndose a los ojos con una sonrisa.

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus Reviews, lamento la demora, es que este capítulo se me borro y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo, la verdad me gusto más este que el anterior :3 espero que ha ustedes también, NO me odio por lo de Riruka! TT~TT , y creo que este fue mas corto que los pasados, o ustedes que opinan? :/ **

**Bueno espero que para el jueves subir el 5 y de ahí en adelante serán nuevos, ya que los pasados son editados xD .**

**Bueno cuídense mucho!**

**Sayonara **


	5. Chapter 5 Empezando con el pie derecho

**Kombawa o Konichiwa o Oayo lo que sea a la hora en que estés leyendo mi fic, **

**A leer se ha dicho! *w***

-Diálogos

-**Pensamientos**

_-*FLASH BACK*_

-"Ironía"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(…..) Cambio de escena

**Nota importante: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genial TITE KUBO-SAMA!**

**Bueno esta historia SI es de mi autoría y la hago sin fines de lucro, así todos los personajes a excepción de Ichigo, Rukia, tienen el look de la nueva saga de Bleach (el agente perdido), es UA y tendrán un poco de CcO... y lemon¿? Más adelante x3**

**Gracias por leer el pasado y dejar sus reviews, se los agradezco a: jessy moon 15 y a Foreveryour, Koral Kurosaki, Kiaru87, nami-chan, kiaru 87, lovetamaki 1,VvSayavV :3 **

**Me alegra mucho que les gustara y que no me odiaran por lo de Riruka, y me agrada y me da risa las amenazas de ciertas personitas en sus reviews para que actualice, me motivan xD, en cuanto a Byakuya…pues tendrán que seguir leyendo (soy mala?) no, tan solo quiero tenerlas aquí en cada capítulo :D, no odien a la sensei TT~TT ella es buena, solo que las cosas estarían algo aburridas si todo es en "bandeja de plata" no?. Sobre el cap. Anterior, sí el original era más largo en la escena donde Ichigo y Rukia estaban en el salón solos. Pero bueno solo eso pude acordarme o terminar de arreglar algo para esa escena gomen u.u**

**Waaa! Y anoche me vino una idea, un mini fic de vampiros en ichiruki me encanto la idea global, así que también empezare a realizarla, junto con mi otro fic algo olvidado al igual que este n_nUu , creo que este es mi mayor defecto no terminar una cosa y empezar otras…pero es que las ideas son tan geniales! xD y esta pareja es me inspira a muchas cosas hahaha **

**Por último, gracias por sus buenos deseos para mí :3 les deseo = lo mejor ^^**

**Espero que este también les guste :3**

Capitulo 5: Empezando con el pie derecho

Hisana solo observo en silencio a ambos jóvenes, dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa y mirada tierna.

-Que les parece entrar, ya es de noche e Ichigo-san esta mojado- propuso a ambos jóvenes que no habían despegado su mirada del otro hasta el momento en que Hisana hablo.

Rukia e ichigo se ruborizaron un poco y despegaron sus miradas dirigiéndolas al suelo a la vez que asentían. Hisana los invito a pasar con un movimiento de mano, Ichigo fue el primero en entrar seguido de las dos Kuchiki.

Ya adentro Ichigo vio algo sorprendido la magnitud de la casa Kuchiki, se veía grande por fuera, pero por dentro era aun mayor y muy elegante, con colores armoniosos, ligero olor a orquídeas, y una suave música provenía de algún lugar de la casa.

De repente se acerca una joven de cabello color achocolatado, vistiendo las típicas ropas de una maid, la cual se dirigió a la señora de la casa.

-Disculpe Hisana-sama la cena esta lista, gusta que prepare la mesa para tres personas?

-Claro Momo, esta noche tenemos un invitado el joven Kurosaki nos acompaña a cenar, pero antes te pediría si por favor preparas el baño y una muda de ropa para él-le decía sonriente, mientras la joven dirigía su mirada a el chico.

-Claro Hisana-sama, por aquí por favor…-le decía a Ichigo que la siguiera.

-P-pero…-trataba de negarse pero seria descortés despreciar tanta amabilidad por parte de la madre de Rukia, eso y que su madre se había encargado de educarlo bien. Así que ya no dijo más y siguió a la chica.

-Bueno Rukia es mejor que tu también subas a cambiarte, no querrás comer con el uniforme- le decía con tono juguetón.

-Claro madre-tomaba su maletín, se disponía a subir las grandes escaleras de caoba hasta que Hisana dijo algo que la congeló al instante.

-Es atractivo, y parece buena persona…-Rukia voltio a ver a su madre para notar que se retiraba sonriendo hacia la sala donde provenía la música.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno señor pondré a lavar su ropa, así que pónganla en aquel lugar-enseñándole un pequeña puerta que tenía como un tobogán para la ropa sucia- para cuando haya acabado de cenar con la señora Hisana y la joven Rukia, su ropa estará lista, sin más me retiro-dejando solo a el joven.

-Ah!...quien lo diría…-se fue quitando poco a poco el uniforme, con algo de frío, y así como le habían dicho depósito la ropa en el contenedor, se dirigió desnudo hacia la tina, metiendo una mano para comprobar su temperatura, **perfecta…**- ah! Que agradable- se dejaba hundir en la tina, relajar cada parte de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y tarareó una melodía que se le acababa de venir a la mente, de repente la imagen de Rukia invadió su mente, sobresaltándolo y abriendo los ojos de sorpresa- no es nada…-se trato de convencer, sacudió con una de sus manos su cabello ahora mojado- creo que es hora de salir- salió por completo de la tina cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, o al menos la parte de la cintura hasta sus rodillas.

Busco la ropa que la chica le había dicho que era la que se pondría en lo que la suya estaba lista, y cuando la encontró le provoco un tic en el ojo.

-En serio tengo que ponerme esto?- **bueno si no ** resignado se seco el cuerpo para posteriormente ponerse tal cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, ya estoy lista- entraba al comedor, dirigiéndole a su madre una sonrisa

-Te ves muy linda hija- le correspondía la sonrisa Hisana- ahora solo hay que esperar a Ichigo-san.

En eso va entrando un Ichigo algo incomodo y avergonzado luciendo un tuxedo color humo.

-Lamento la demora- Rukia que estaba distraída viendo el arreglo del centro de mesa levanto la vista al escuchar la voz de Ichigo, quedándose embobada, al notarlo Hisana rio un poco.

-Por favor Ichigo-san toma asiento-le hacia el ademan de mano para que se sentara, lo cual hizo sin decir nada solo asintiendo.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos presentes, a comer se ha dicho- dijo con una sonrisa Hisana, haciendo un ademan para que los dos jóvenes empezaran también.

La cena fue amena y algo rápida, Hisana sonreía cada vez que encontraba a Rukia viendo a Ichigo, que a la vez también veía disimuladamente a Rukia. De la sopa a el platillo principal, del platillo principal a el postre y de ahí a la escena de despedida del pelinaranja en las puertas de la casa Kuchiki.

-Muchas gracias por todo Hisana-san

-No tienes que agradecer Ichigo-san

-Por favor solo dígame Ichigo- le sonrió.

-Está bien, fue un gusto tenerte en casa, espero vuelvas pronto- volteo a ver a Rukia, haciéndola entrar en razón que desde hace rato se encontraba distraída.

-Ah?! Sí claro mamá- hacia una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, tengo que volver a casa antes que mi viejo me arme un alboroto- decía rascándose algo fastidiado la nuca.

-Lo siento si hemos causado molestias Ichigo- le contestaba Hisana muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes Hisana-san, es algo que puedo lidiar- le sonrio de manera sincera a Hisana dejando pasmada a Rukia por la acción.

-Rukia!

-Eh?!- decía volviendo a entrar en razón

-Te dije nos vemos mañana en el instituto- Ichigo decía algo consternado por la falta de atención de la morena.

-Ah, claro- volteaba de repente para buscar a su madre que ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Eres tan despistada- soltaba un bufido y le daba un pequeño golpe en su frente, lo que hizo que Rukia retrocediera un paso muy pasmada.

-….

-Bueno bye- se daba la media vuelta y se disponía a camina, cuando de repente alza su brazo izquierdo con la palma de la mano extendida- enana, gracias por la ayuda…-dicho esto siguió caminando hasta doblar en la esquina próxima.

-Maldito…-ella sonrió sin percatarse de ello- De nada zanahoria oxigenada-y con esto último entro a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ding…Ding…Ding…

-Maldición no de nuevo! -gritaba un Ichigo agitado por la carrera hacia el instituto.

-Valla, valla Kurosaki, que no tienes despertador?- le decía altanero el profesor de gimnasia.

-Sí tengo, pero pasa que no le quiero hacer caso, y menos en las mañanas- contestaba de igual forma.

-No te quieras hacer el gracioso idiota-cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

-No, el que no quiera abusar de su poder eres tú, mira que de ser profesor de gimnasia porque eres sobrino de Urahara-san, que patético- se burlaba

-Bastardo! Quieres tener una de las peleas que teníamos antes?- se acercaba a él juntando su frente.

-Claro! Esta vez no es como cuando yo solo era un niño

-Oigan, se supone que ya no son unos niños, bueno aunque siempre estaba en desventaja Ichigo que es más chico que tu Shuu por 5 años no?- se metía en la disputa un llegado Urahara.

-Yo nunca estuve en desventaja…bueno esos eran otros tiempos, ahora sí le puedo patear el trasero- sonreía remangando las mangas de su suéter.

- Oh! Probemos eso niño bonito

-Pero el punto es que ahora tienen que convivir como profesor y alumno mientras estén dentro de esta institución, así que o se comportan o a ti Ichigo te suspendo, y a ti Shuu te quito el sueldo de dos semanas, ustedes deciden- decía el director con su sombrero inclinado hacia abajo y su abanico cubriendo la sonrisa algo malévola que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

Los dos fruncieron el seño y voltearon a lados opuestos declarando su derrota. Mientras que el rubio sonreía con complacencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-De pie, saluden….sentados

-Gracias, bueno les daré un aviso, tendremos una excursión a un campamento, y espero que se comporten en todo el camino no quiero estar todo el tiempo de niñera, el que haga algo malo se las verá conmigo-viendo más que nada a los alumnos varones.

Y así trascurrieron las clases hasta que de nuevo fue la hora del almuerzo, donde esta vez se hizo un solo grupo en la terraza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno antes de que se vayan diré los grupos durante el viaje- se colocaba bien sus lentes y empezaba a decir nombres al azar, pero no sé hacerse esperar de las sonrisas o quejidos de algunos que a su vez era silenciado por una mirada.

-Uryu, Yasutora, Asano, Kurosaki, Kiyima, Inoue, Arisawa, Abarai y… ah! Sí tu Kuchiki, son el último grupo, bueno pueden irse- cerraba su libreta y salía del salón.

Todos los chicos se quedaron observando la mayoría con una sonrisa, ya tenían exactamente 4 semanas desde Rukia había llegado a el instituto y ella e Ichigo se llevaban muy bien.

-Ichigo!...-lo llamaba un Shinji que veía al pelinaranja y a los demás en la entrada.

-Que quieres?

-Te has enterado?- le ponía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-De que hablas idiota?- quitaba el brazo del rubio de sus hombros.

-Pues adivina- le sonreía.

-No me jodas con eso, solo dime idiota- se empezaba a desesperar.

-Tsk, no eres nada divertido Ichigo, bien te lo diré…lo que pasa es que… AAAAAAH!

-Te tardabas demasiado Shinji idiota- lo pateaba junto entremedio de la entrepierna, lo que hacía que él se doblara de dolor.

-Hiyori, maldita violenta.

-Callate! Y dile de una vez que tengo hambre!- le aventaba uno de sus zapatos.

-Bueno a lo que te quería decir es que sabemos que tu grupo ira a un campamento y que nuestro sensei también nos dijo que….

-Ichigo!- llegaba Riruka y lo abrazaba por la espalda-adivina que, nuestro grupo ira al mismo campamento que el tuyo, no es genial amor?!

Ante tal escena los demás decidieron dejar a Ichigo desde que Hiyori empezó a golpear a Shinji ya que sabían que eso se iría a tardar, todos se fueron menos Rukia, quien lo esperaba recargada en la barda de la entrada. Y que al ver la reciente escena dejaba su posición actual para empezar a caminar hacia su casa.

Ichigo al ver que la morena se iba sola se deshizo del abraso de Riruka.

-Gomen chicos tengo que acompañar a Rukia a su casa, lo siento mucho Riruka, te marco al rato- y se dispuso a correr atrás de la pelinegra.

-Bueno vamosnos…te invito un plato de Ramen Hiyori.

-Pero que sea del bueno que luego solo me invitas instantáneos.

- O.K, O.K

Y así dejaban a una peli fiusha confundía y enojada.

-**Pero que carajos está pasando aquí?! …Maldita Rukia, no me quitaras lo que es mío…no sabes con quien te metes**- ponía un rostro realmente aterrador y malévolo.

**Bueno hasta aquí…**

**En serio lamento mucho la demora y que este sea tan jodidamente cortó Dx**

**Si no están felices con el capitulo o algo así déjenmelo saber mediante su review.**

**Es muy importante para mí.**

**Muchas gracias a todos hasta la próxima, tratare que sea largo y pronto el próximo.**


	6. Chapter 6 El peso de las palabras

**Kombawa o Konichiwa o Oayo lo que sea a la hora en que estés leyendo mi fic, **

**¡A leer se ha dicho! *w***

-Diálogos

-**Pensamientos**

_-~*~*FLASH BACK*~*~_

-"Ironía"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(…..) Cambio de escena

**Nota importante: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genial Tite Kubo-sama.**

**Bueno esta historia SI es de mi autoría y la hago sin fines de lucro, así todos los personajes a excepción de Ichigo, Rukia, tienen el look de la nueva saga de Bleach (el agente perdido), es UA y tendrán un poco de CcO... y lemon¿? Más adelante x3**

**Gracias por leer el pasado y dejar sus reviews, se los agradezco a: Vv-saya-vV, ****nami-chan, kiaru87, ****Kotsuki Kurosaki****. **

**Y a las personas que pusieron esta historia como favorita: ****Airi-Hyuga****, ****Pucca-Usako****, ****StevieRaeSenju****, ****Vv-saya-vV****, ****Yuri-yu****, ****as sejmet****, ****joyanegra****, ****yiza ochibi-chan****.**

**Y los ****Followers: ****Airi-Hyuga****, ****Foreveryour****, ****Kotsuki Kurosaki****, ****Pinarii****, ****as se****jmet****, ****jessy moon 15****, ****yiza ochibi-chan****.**

**Debido a que el capítulo pasado que fue jodidamente corto este es más largo…mucho más, o eso creo yo xD **

**Solo espero que les guste y no me odien o me avienten algo puntiagudo por la demora D: …mejor me voy y escapo en lo que lo leen… –run-**

Ume cap. 6 El peso de las palabras

-¡Hey! Rukia, ¡espera!-corría Ichigo atrás de ella.

-Pensé que te habías quedado atrás-le decía la morena como si nada ya que la había alcanzado.

-Enana del...

-¿Bueno Ichigo, Que es lo que quieres?- se detenía y lo miraba seria.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante la mirada de ella, trago grueso y dirigió su mirada a otra parte.

-¿Porque estas enojada?-seguía con la mirada perdida en otro lado.

-¿Que idioteces dices? ¿Porque tendría que estar enojada?-le contestaba algo irritada.

-Pues no sé, tú dime-cambiando su enfoque de mirada, ahora dirigiéndola a los ojos de Rukia.

Esta a su vez titubeo un poco al hablar ante la mirada seria y penetrante de él.

-No estoy enojada...mejor dime, ¿Porque no acompañaste a Riruka a su casa?-retomaba la caminata, mientras preguntaba despreocupadamente.

-¡¿AH?! ¿A qué viene Ruruka?- siguiéndola muy de cerca.

-¿Como que a "que viene"? Pues a TODO, idiota-se detenía para ver la expresión de enfado del chico.

-No entiendo, así que ¡explícate!- bufaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Hahaha! muy típico de ti no entender- se reía ocasionando doblarse un poco mientras sujetaba su estómago.

-¿Bueno te vas a explicar o no?- cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-O.K, O.K-trataba de frenar su risa, suspiraba para volver a hablar en tono serio.-Pues porque se supone que es tu novia, que tienes que acompañarla, y en lugar de eso estás...conmigo.-empezaba a caminar para no tener que ver su reacción.

-¿Te molesta que te acompañe?-levantaba una ceja dudoso.

-No es eso, es sólo que...ya eh escuchado varios rumores y no quiero problemas con nadie.-de repente aminoro el paso siendo alcanzada por Ichigo.

-Descuida, solo serán eso, no te veo como una chica...no eres mi tipo, enana-le sonreía de manera extraña, caminaba más rápido dejando a una Rukia inmóvil y con los ojos muy abierto por lo dicho.

-Entonces así es como piensas...Ichigo?- tenía la mirada gacha y una de sus manos hecha puño.

Ichigo ante el tonó de esta se detuvo para ver que ella se encontraba a un metro de separación de él.

-¿Entonces sí una chica no es lo suficientemente alta ni con mucho...pe-pecho, no se le coincidirá femenina, atractiva...incluso mujer?-levantaba la cara viéndolo fijamente con ojos lastimeros y a la vez con enojo.

-**Demonios...nos escuchó.-**recordando de repente lo ocurrido ese mismo día.

_*~*~Flash Back*~*~_

Se encontraba el grupo 3-3 en la hora de Educación Física (E.F).

-Oye Tatsuki-chan, ¿Porque hasta penas tenemos clase de E.F? Rukia-chan tiene aquí un mes y hasta ahora no habíamos tenido, sabes ¿porque?-

-Porque ahí nuevo maestro, que por cierto es un idiota pervertido, no sé cómo le dieron el trabajo- se palmaba la frente.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntaba Rukia consternada.

-Sí, es él sobrino del Director, que por cierto en muy allegado a la familia de Ichigo, él nuevo profesor se llama Shuu, y lo conocí en una fiesta que le habían hecho a las hermanas de Ichigo y lo invitaron, y lo eh visto de vez en cuando, por eso sé que es un idiota pervertido...mejor manténganse alejadas de él O.K?

Teniendo la afirmación de ambas chicas.

-¿Se supone que tengo que usar esto?- una sonrojada Rukia se negaba a salir de los vestidores.

-Bueno Rukia-cha se supone que estamos en verano y los short se usan- decía inocente Inoue.

-¡A la mierda con eso! Ese idiota solo quiere ver, yo voy a salir con el pans- Tatsuki se sujetaba su ahora largo cabello en una coleta.

-Yo también lo haré- Rukia guardaba el short y se colocaba el pans.

-Pues ya que Tatsuki-chan y Rukia-chan lo hacen, yo también- se cambiaba para después empezar a trenzar su largo cabello.

Mientras que Tatsuki y Inoue ya estaban listas Rukia peleaba con su cabello para poderlo agarrar...sin éxito.

-Déjame ayudarte- le sonreía Inoue mientras se acercaba a Rukia para hacerle un lindo chongo con unos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro, y ya característico flequillo.-Listo! Que linda te ves Rukia-chan.

-Gracias por todo Inoue-le sonreía en agradecimiento.

-Bueno chicas es mejor irnos ya- Tatsuki de colocaba su muñequera, teniendo como respuesta un "si" al unísono de ambas chicas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar al patio se daban cuenta que solo faltaban ellas, ya todos se encontraban junto al maestro, un rubio, piel clara y ojos negros.

-Mira nada más, no solo es Ichigo sino que también Tatsuki...parece ser que ¡esto será divertido!-sonreía.

-Ahora golpeo más fuerte, así que tú decides Shuu-Tatsuki le mostraba su puño en alto.

-¿Recuerda lo que te dijo Urahara, Shuu?- Ichigo rascaba la parte de su nuca mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Vale, vale...los tres ahí que comportarnos como alumnos y maestro...en cuanto a los demás me pueden decir Shuu sin ningún problema, de acuerdo?- obteniendo un sí por parte de los demás.

-Bueno chicos tomen un balón y jueguen futbol, y ustedes chicas corran...emm, cinco vueltas por la pista...bueno, vallan!- se colocaba unos lentes de sol y se sentaba en una banca a la sombra con un Ipad en mano.- qué bueno que Urahara me dio esto, para maestro y uso personal, es útil...veamos a estos chicos...oh! esta se ve linda...-en la pantalla del archivo del grupo se encontraba una lista, donde le dabas clic en el nombre y salía una foto de él/ella, expediente médico, y para anotaciones para sus próximas notas en la materia.-...Kuchiki?...¿Que hace la princesita en esta escuela?- se quedaba pensativo viendo la foto de la morena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto todos se disponían a hacer lo dicho por el nuevo profesor. Ichigo había formado equipo con Sado y Keigo y otros chicos, mientras que en el contrario estaban Ishida, Renji y el resto de los chicos del grupo. Mizuiro era el árbitro, aunque le ponía más atención a su celular.

...

El partido iba en su segundo tiempo y el marcador era 9-9, era un juego bastante reñido. Ichigo como delantero daba su máximo esfuerzo tratando de opacar a Renji que era el delantero del equipo contrario, ambos daban lo mejor de sí en cada tiro, ya sé que el portero fuera Sado o Ishida...mientras que Keigo se limitaba a quitarse del camino de ambos delanteros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las chicas ya habían acabado sus cinco vueltas y ahora se encontraban dispersadas en el césped observando el partido de los chicos.

-No me había dado cuenta antes, pero Renji tiene una espalda muy sexy-decía una llamando la atención de todas.

-¿Que dices? Renji no es...sexy-decía Tatsuki.

-Pues para mí lo es- le contestaba la chica sacándole un poco la lengua.

-Yo creo que si lo es-contestaba otra-pero me gustan más las piernas de Ishida, quién diría que para ser un chico estudioso y al cual le guste la costura, tendría tan buenas piernas.

-N-no me había fijado en eso- decía con voz tímida Inoue sonrojándose un poco en el proceso.

-¡Oh! Hime-chan, no tienes que sonrojarte por otra persona que no sea yo!-se aventaba a ella una excitada Chizuru.

-¡Prefiero entregársela a él que a ti!- la interceptaba una Tatsuki molesta mandándola al suelo.

- Ya que hablamos de chicos a mí me gusta Sado...me gusta su forma pacífica-se sonrojaba una chica de lentes y pecas.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Mizuiro también es lindo, es demasiado inocente-risa nerviosa- o al menos su rostro lo es, lástima que sólo salga con mayores-hacia un leve puchero una chica de coletas.

Y así siguieron con una lista de los chicos de su grupo con virtudes y atractivos, seguidas de segundas y terceras opiniones.

-¡Kya! ¡Qué afortunadas somos! Nuestra clase está llena de chicos lindos...claro excepto Keigo.

-Keigo-kun no es feo...solo que con su personalidad te la piensas-reían todas.

-Bueno, pero él más lindo sin duda es Kurosaki, tiene un trasero que...todo en él se ve que es perfecto.

-¿Primero Renji y ahora Ichigo? Ustedes sí que están mal- Tatsuki colocaba una de sus manos a su frente.

-No, ¡mal estás tú! ¿Que no te das cuenta que Kurosaki es él más codiciado en todo el instituto?

-Sí, lástima que tenga novia.

-Bueno que ahora tenga no significa que lo será siempre- decía muy despreocupada una chica mientras seguía leyendo el libro que tenía en las manos.

-¡Eso es cierto, aún tenemos oportunidad!-alzando su brazo efusivamente.

-Y tú que piensas Rukia-chan? Has estado muy callada-le decía Inoue atrayendo la atención de todas hacia la morena.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Sí Kuchiki-san, ¿Quién te gusta de todos ellos?- insistía otra.

-Bueno...todos tienen puntos a su favor-contestaba lo más diplomática y esquiva que podía.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Kuchiki! te debe de gustar alguien-insistía otra chica.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Qué piensas de Kurosaki?

Rukia quién acababa de dar un sorbo a su botella de agua se atraganto al escuchar ese nombre.

-¡¿Qué?!-trataba de recobrar la compostura.

-Ya dinos Kuchiki-chan, ustedes han estado mucho tiempo desde tú segundo día de clases.

-Pues…verán-no pudo continuar ya que una chica la interrumpió.

-¿No me digas que va a dejar a Riruka por ti?- preguntaba muy sorprendida la chica que la había interrumpido.

-No me sorprendería, ustedes tienen mucha química, uno se puede dar cuenta a simple vista...además hacen bonita pareja-compartía la chica con el libro en mano, sin despegar su mirada de él.

-¿Realmente crees eso?- Rukia estaba muy sorprendida por lo que los demás veían en su vínculo con él chico.

-Sí, pero si eres tú no me importaría que Ichigo tuviera novia...eres mucho mejor que esa bruja de Riruka- decía la chica de coletas.

-Pero no somos pareja...sólo somos amigos.

-Valla, ¡que desperdicio! Creo que entre todas las presentes y chicas del instituto eres la que tiene más oportunidades-decía otra chica estirando sus brazos.

-La verdad no creo-Rukia le restaba importancia.

-¡Oh! ¡No! primero Hime-chan y ahora Kia-chan, ¡No quiero dejárselas a nadie!-Chizuru se le abalanzaba ahora a Rukia.

-¡Ni con una ni con la otra!-la golpeaba Tatsuki antes de que llegará a ella.

-Bueno, si fuera el caso, andarías con Kurosaki-kun?-retomaba el tema Inoue, ignorando los quejidos de Chizuru.

-Pues la verdad...

Todas las chicas estaban expectantes a lo que la ojo índigo diría.

-¡Hey! ¡Kuchiki!- le gritaba el profesor en lo que le hacía señas para que se acercase.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir.-se levantaba más rápido de lo normal mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia donde estaba el profesor.

-¡**Uff! Eso estuvo cerca, tengo que agradecer al profesor, me ha salvado...por ahora.**

-¡Rayos! ¡Cuando todo se ponía tan interesante!-hacia un chasquido de dedos la chica de coletas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Si? ¿Para qué me necesita?-llegaba con él con el corazón acelerado por correr.

-No me hables tan formal, no soy tan mayor que tú...y necesito que abras el almacén de deportes ya que en unos momentos irán los chicos a guardar los balones que ocuparon.-le entregaba unas llaves.

-Entiendo, ¿eso es todo?-tomaba las llaves y se disponía a ir.

-¡Ah sí! También pasa a la oficina del Director que quiere tratar un asunto contigo, bien eso es todo.

Cuando Rukia empezaba a alejarse Shuu le gritaba.

-Por cierto, cierra con llave cuando los chicos hayan acabado, ¿entendido? ¡Gracias Kuchiki!- Rukia solo giraba un poco su cabeza, asentía para después seguir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba caminando hacia la bodega, aun le latía muy rápido su corazón y eso le estaba incomodando.

-¿Realmente Ichigo y yo haríamos buena pareja?- se preguntaba en voz baja a ella misma.

De repente fue recordando los momentos que había pasado con él, los buenos y los malos…todo recuerdo desde que lo conoció, de pronto los latidos de su corazón fueron aumentando cada que recordaba alguna de las facciones de Ichigo.

-Sus ojos, el color de su cabello, sus manos, su voz…todo Ichigo…me gu-gusta- se encontraba en frente de la puerta ahora abierta con el rostro sonrojado, mientras que una de sus manos estaba sobre su alocado corazón.

-¿Realmente me enamore de él en un mes?- estaba muy sorprendida consigo misma- No sé en qué momento me enamore, lo único en lo que estoy segura, es de que amo a Ichi…

-¡Ichigo!-de repente la sobre salto el nombre que ella no había acabado de pronunciar.

Al darse vuelta vio que el que gritaba era Keigo y que se acercaba corriendo a Ichigo, que a su vez se encontraba con Ishida, Renji, Sado y Mizuiro acercándose a donde estaba ella, que al ver al peli naranja le entro pánico y se ocultó en un arbusto cercano.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿es cierto?-le preguntaba Keigo al acercarse a él.

-¿Qué cosa?- Ichigo que llevaba un par de balones en las manos arrojaba uno al cesto de estos logrando meterlo.

-¿Qué vas a dejar a Riruka por Rukia-chan?- esa pregunta hizo que Ichigo fallara en encestar el segundo balón, trayendo también la atención de todos los presentes incluida una escondida Rukia.

-¿En dónde oíste eso?-recogía el balón y lo colocaba a dentro del cesto.

-Lo oí de algunas chicas, que es posible que tú estés engañando a Riruka con Rukia-chan. Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¡Eres tan mal amigo!- lo sujetaba de su playera.

-¡Déjame!-lo alejaba de él.

-¡Oh! Esto se pone interesante- se acercaba Ishida a guardar los balones que él traía en el mismo cesto que Ichigo anteriormente.

-No jugaste limpio Ichigo-le reprochaba Renji mientras colocaba los balones que el traía.

-Bueno se veía venir-aportaba Mizuiro con su tradicional pose de celular en mano.

-Si- Sado ocupando solo esas dos silabas y dejando cuatro valones para posterior cruzarse de brazos.

-Idiotas, no crean que yo…

-¡No! Ichigo mal amigo, primero Riruka y ahora Rukia-chan-lloraba Keigo.

-¡Demonios, déjenme hablar!- atrayendo de nuevo toda la atención a él.

-Bueno, pues habla, te escuchamos- acomodando sus lentes Ishida.

-Son solo rumores.

-Ya lo sabía-decían todos los chicos al unísono, excepto Keigo.

-¿Qué? entonces ¿porque empezaron con tanta estupidez?

-El problema no es que dejes a Riruka por Kuchiki-san-decía Ishida.

-No, Rukia es muy hermosa y su forma de ser es mejor que la de la otra, así que por eso sería muy válido el cambio-Renji cruzaba sus brazos teniendo las manos atrás de su cuello y con la vista en el techo.

-Inclusive sus personalidades encajan a la perfección-concluía Mizuiro con una confirmación de Sado.

-No entiendo, si ese no es el problema, ¿entonces cuál es?-rascaba su nuca confuso.

-Sí, yo tampoco entiendo-lo secundaba Keigo.

-Si serán idiotas-se palmaba la frente Renji.

-¿Quieres pelea piña?-lo encaraba Ichigo molesto.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría quitarte lo idiota a golpes, fresa-Renji no daba un paso a atrás.

-Los rumores ya están, lo importante es… ¿Qué sientes por Kuchiki-san, Ichigo?

Esa pregunta enfrió el ambiente, dejando a un Ichigo paralizado con una mirada pensativa, mientras que una chica oculta en el arbusto con el corazón en la mano.

-Pues yo…no hay manera en que me fije en una enana plana, yo no veo a Rukia como una chica, ella solo es mi amiga.

-Eso ya lo veremos-terminaba Ishida dándole la espalda y alejándose, seguido de los demás.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-los alcanzaba Ichigo.

-Sabes Ichigo, Rukia de todos modos no es para ti, ella es mucha mujer- se separaba de ellos Renji.

-¿Y a él que le sucede?-decía molesto el peli naranja, estaba molesto con Renji y consigo mismo, por haber dicho eso de la morena sabiendo él que realmente no sentía eso.

-Sabes Ichigo, sino te eh golpeado es porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero de hoy en adelante no permitiré que te expreses así de Kuchiki o cualquier chica…pero si lo vuelves a hacer, ten por seguro que te golpeare-por primera vez Sado lucia tan atemorizante.

-**Desearía que me golpearas ahora, Chad**-tenía la mirada gacha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atrás del arbusto seguía la pelinegra callando con sus manos los sollozos que emanaban de ella, mientras que de sus ojos de color inusual salían lágrimas. No se movió durante una clase entera.

Después de eso seco sus lágrimas, se levantó, cerro con llave la puerta del almacén y de dirigió a paso firme hacia la oficina del Director.

-Yo…yo soy Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia y no me desmoronare por esto…pase lo que pase arrancare estos sentimientos que tengo por ti…Ichigo.

_~*~*FIN FLASH BACK*~*~_

-Rukia, yo lo sien…

-No te disculpes

-Ruk…Rukia

-No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ti-decía con lágrimas amenazando por salir por sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Tú…me amas?-esa confesión tomo por sorpresa a Ichigo, sintiendo una sensación cálida en su pecho acompañada con una punzada de dolor al notar el tono lastimero de la voz de la pelinegra.

-Sí, pero descuida…no quiero que estos sentimientos te sean estorbosos, así que te eliminare de mi corazón…serás de nuevo un amigo más-le sonreía triste.

-¡No! ¡Rukia, espera!-daba un paso acercándose a ella.

-No te preocupes, olvidaremos lo que paso hoy y mañana seremos de nuevo amigos…como si nada.

-¡Demonios Rukia, escúchame!-iba a correr el poco tramo que los separaba, pero en eso el celular de Rukia sonó, ella lo sacaba y veía que era un mensaje de texto.

18:30

To: Número desconocido.

Kuchiki Rukia hacer esperar a los demás no es

propio de una Kuchiki. …

Estoy en casa hija.

(mensaje)

Esa forma de escribir, no había dudas, su padre Kuchiki Byakuya había regresado.

Rukia respiró aliviada, por un momento sintió tranquilidad en su corazón, guardo su celular y miro a Ichigo delante de ella, él no le había quitado la vista de encima.

-Me tengo que ir…

-No, Rukia espera-extendía un brazo hacia ella.

-Lo siento por hacerte perder el tiempo, nos vemos mañana…zanahoria oxigenada-pasando corriendo a lado de él, quien no había reaccionado a tiempo para detenerla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba corriendo, ya solo con doblar en la esquina.

-Papá…-corría aunque el pecho aun le dolía, trataba de dejar esos sentimientos atrás, tal y como lo había hecho con Ichigo hace unos momentos, dejarlo fue demasiado difícil para ella, le daba fuerzas las ganas de volver a ver a su padre.

Llegaba a la reja de la entrada de la casa, que fue abierta de inmediato, subió rápido las escaleras de la entrada y entro dejando su maletín a Momo una de las empleadas de la casa Kuchiki.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- gritaba dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

-No es apropiado que grites-Byakuya que se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual se ponía de pie.

-Lo siento papá.

-Y tardaste mucho, ¿que no sabes que ya quería ver a mi hija?-suavizando el ambiente, lográndolo ya que Rukia le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que a él le complacía.

-Bienvenido a casa-corría a abrazarlo.

-Al fin estoy donde pertenezco…las extrañe mucho- regresando el gesto de su hija.

-Al fin mi felicidad es completa-sonreía Hisana acercándose a ellos y uniéndose al abrazo.

De repente tocaban a la puerta, era Momo con un mensaje.

-Les informo que la cena esta lista, pondremos la mesa cuando los señores quieran.-hacia una reverencia.

-Bueno ya que al fin la familia está reunida es momento de tener una cena memorable.-les sonreía Hisana teniendo una afirmación por padre e hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo siguen los negocios en Europa?- le preguntaba Hisana a Byakuya mientras cenaban.

-Bien, valió la pena ese año que tuve que estar haya, cerré muchos tratos con empresarios en Londres, Francia y algunos de Alemania. No será necesario que regrese por ahora, quiero recompensar el tiempo que no estuve con ustedes.

-No te preocupes papá nosotros sabemos que es importante.

-Rukia tiene razón, lo importante es que los negocios ahora se encuentran perfectamente, se lo importante que es para ti y para la demás familia Kuchiki mantener el prestigio en el apellido. Lo importante es que ya estas a nuestro lado.-Hisana tomaba la mano de su esposo.

-Gracias, por esto y más ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida-sujetaba la mano de Hisana, mientras con la otra sujetaba la de Rukia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo en la sala de estar.

-Y bien Rukia, ¿Cómo va todo en el instituto?

De repente Rukia había recordado todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, ocasionando que le doliera el pecho, trato de tranquilizarse y fingir ante sus padres.

-Todo bien, al principio fue difícil, pero ahora ya entiendo como son las cosas en un instituto, y también me han ayudado mis amigos…eh conocido a gente muy buena.-llevando un pedazo de su pastel a su boca.

-Me alegra que hayas hecho amistades, debimos inscribirte a una escuela antes-tenía una pose pensativa.

-Sin embargo el maestro particular fue una buena idea, ya que con eso Rukia domina varios temas a tratar, ¿no crees Byakuya?-Hisana daba un sorbo a su tasa de té.

-Sí, no me arrepiento de nada-sonreía Rukia.

-Además Rukia ha hecho buenas amistades como Ichigo-Hisana tomaba una galleta y la llevaba a su boca.

-¿Quién es Ichigo?-aunque trataba de ocultarlo Byakuya estaba muy inquieto.

Rukia se quedó petrificada al oír el nombre de la persona que por el momento quería evitar pensar.

-Es un amigo…-picaba con el tenedor la fresa de su pastel.

-Quita esa cara de preocupado, es un buen chico-Hisana reía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposo.

-Confiaré en ti-colocando su mano encima de ella.

-Por cierto abra un evento por parte de mi clase, es para ir a acampar, ¿me dejarían ir? Traigo el permiso para que lo firmen-sacaba un folder y se lo entregaba.

-A mí me parece bien, ¿tú qué piensas Byakuya?

-Está bien, mañana mandare a que compren lo que te haga falta para tu viaje-firmaba el permiso regresándoselo a Rukia.

-Gracias, bueno tengo tarea así que me retiro…con su permiso-se despedía de sus padres para dirigirse a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación se desplomo en su cama, las lágrimas salían sin tregua mientras que sentía como si Ichigo tuviera su corazón en la mano apretujándolo.

-Prometo que te dejare de amar…Kurosaki Ichigo,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz de los faroles alumbraba las calles de Karakura, y en particular un letrero que decía "Clínica Kurosaki".

-Bueno viejo necesito que firmes esto-Ichigo le entregaba el permiso a Isshin.

-Conque un campamento, ¿eh?-lo tenía en sus manos leyéndolo detenidamente.

-¿Te vas de campamento onii-chan? Eso es genial, te hare un delicioso obento.-Yuzu colocaba sus dos manos en puño mientras tenía una pose decidida.

-Gracias Yuzu-le frotaba el cabello.

-Ahora que recuerdo la casa de campaña está en el ático, es mejor que lo busques ichinii-san-le decía Karin mientras señala el techo.

-Sí, gracias a ti también Karin-chocaba su puño con el de ella.

-¡Espera Ichigo!-gritaba Isshin mientras tenía la palma de su mano alzada como si de parar el tráfico se tratase.

Y no solo Ichigo sino que también Yuzu y Karin estaban expectantes a lo que diría el cabeza de familia.

-Tienes que hacer algo antes, sí quieres que te firme el permiso-decía serio.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué es?...vamos viejo, ¡dilo de una vez!

-Lo que tienes que hacer es… ¡vencerme en una pelea!-se abalanzaba a él con una patada voladora, Ichigo al verlo se hacía a un lado para después patearlo por la espalda estampándolo en la pared, exactamente en el poster de Mazaki.

-¡Listo! Ahora firma-colocaba sus manos adentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-No sé porque me sorprendió eso-Karin los ignoraba mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya con el permiso firmado el peli naranja se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama con la vista en el techo, pensando en la pelinegra que se le acababa de declarar.

-Rukia me ama…-al recordar ese hecho sintió algo inquieto en su ser, su cuerpo de repente le cosquillaba, y la temperatura de sus mejillas había aumentado tornándolas de un sutil rojo.

-¿Yo que siento por ti Rukia?

Recuerdos circulaban por su mente, como el tráiler de una película, la primera vez que había visto esos ojos, que casi se besan, su sorpresa cuando le dio su obento, cuando salían a comprar C.D. o solo caminaban del instituto a sus casas, como la gente los veía y algunos comentarios que había oído que hacían como "que linda pareja" entre otros, el rostro de felicidad que se le dibujaba a la pelinegra al ver a ese horroroso conejo a su ver…y la vez que se sintió celoso.

_~*~*FLASH BACK*~*~_

El atardecer ya había pintado el cielo de naranja, el aire era cálido pero fresco, la tranquilidad que había en ese parque relajaba mucho.

-Me pregunto cuanto se tardara ese idiota-sentada en una banca de ese parque se encontraba Rukia esperando a cierto peli naranja.

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba en una fila de una heladería, ya habían pasado 5 min. y al fin era su turno, pidió uno de chocolate para él y otro de fresa para la pelinegra. Pago ambos y se dirigía hacia la pelinegra, pero al llegar se llevó una sorpresa.

Rukia seguía donde él la había dejado, aunque ya no se encontraba sola, dos chicos estaban con ella platicando amistosamente, demasiado para su gusto, así que inconscientemente apresuro su andar.

-Ya llegue-le decía a Rukia pero viendo a los chicos que a la vez se sorprendieron al verlo.

-Pues te tardaste mucho-se cruzaba de brazos, al ver que él chico rodaba los ojos prosiguió-mira ellos son Hayate- señalando a un chico de cabello castaño y un percing en su ceja que usaba patines-y él es Kuro-señalando al chico con patineta en mano, cabello negro y una boina negra.

-Hola, soy Ichigo-decía mientras le daba su helado a la pelinegra.

-No sabía que tuvieras novio Rukia-chan-decía Kuro.

-No lo tengo-contestaba simple Rukia atrayendo la mirada de Ichigo y poniéndolo algo molesto.

-En ese caso-Hayate escribía su número de celular en una hoja y se lo daba a Rukia quien a su vez lo recibía sorprendía.

-También te el mío-le giñaba un ojo Kuro.

-Gracias chicos, no les puedo dar el mío ya que no tengo celular- estaba algo compungida.

Ichigo estaba incrédulo y por alguna razón molesto.

-**Solo me fui 5 min. …¡5 minutos!**

-No te preocupes aun así conserva nuestros números y nos marcas cuando tengas celular, ¿sí?-le sonreía Kuro.

-Sí, esperamos salir contigo algún día…bueno tenemos que irnos, cuídate Rukia-chan-Hayate se despedía con un ademan de mano mientras se ponía en marcha sobre sus patines.

-Bye~bye Rukia-chan-Kuro se acercaba a ella y le besaba la mejilla, provocando que Ichigo se exaltara y Rukia se sonrojara- esperaremos tu llamada- subía a su patineta y se disponía a alcanzar a Hayate.

-No lo puedo creer- soltaba Ichigo sin pensar.

-¿Eh?-sacaba de su asombro a Rukia.

-Nada-tenía el ceño más fruncido.

-¿Estás enojado Ichigo?- eso le sorprendía aún más.

-¡Claro que no, enana! Y mejor comete ese helado o me lo como yo.-acercando su boca al helado de ella.

-¡No, es mío!-hacia un puchero mientras alejaba su helado del peli naranja.

-¡Pues comételo!- comiendo él suyo de chocolate.

_~*~*FIN FLASH BACK*~*~_

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor podría aceptar que fueran celos, y debía admitir que los sentía muy a menudo con los idiotas del instituto, por eso siempre golpeaba a Keigo o al menos más de lo normal y más fuerte cada que el intentaba abrazar a la pelinegra, o cuando veía la sonrisa de Rukia cuando platicaba con Renji, las insinuaciones que al parecer ella no entendía de Shinji o con los demás idiotas que la veían demasiado tanto en el instituto como fuera de él.

Ahora estaba claro ese malestar que sentía cada que pasaba eso, ya tenía nombre y eran celos.

-Yo Kurosaki Ichigo pidiendo tener cualquier chica que yo quisiera…estoy celoso, Rukia hace que me ponga celoso…

De repente recordó algo que lo hizo levantarse y sacar de un cajón de su escritorio un cuaderno de partituras, abriéndolo en una hoja en específico.

-La canción que eh estado componiendo desde que la conocí-viendo con mucha atención cada nota.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué hare?!-se llevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza.

Después de tanto pensar no se había dado cuenta que su reloj marcaba 1:25 am.

-Ya lo decidí, no lastimare a Rukia, no quiero perderla…la protegeré de mí mismo, lo mejor es que siga siendo su amigo.-tenía una mirada deprimente.

-Sí tan solo te hubiera conocido antes que a Nell-se tumbaba de nuevo en su cama, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la confesión de Rukia, ella e Ichigollebaban una amistad como la de antes, ambos hacían su parte, aunque la morena trataba de ya no pasar tanto tiempo con él, ya que aún le costaba trabajo dejar de quererlo, mientras él trataba de no inmiscuirse tanto en los asuntos de ella.

-Bueno como mañana es la salida recuerden llegar temprano, traigan lo necesario y en el camión pueden hacer pareja con quien quieran, pero cuando lleguemos todos se juntan con sus grupos, y avisen a los chicos y chicas que tuvieron que estar ahora en sus clubs ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!

-Bien, se pueden ir-saliendo del salón Ogi-sensei, seguida por otros alumnos.

-Oye Rukia-chan- se acercaba a ella Inoue.

-Dime Inoue- terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

No muy lejos de ahí Ichigo prestaba atención a lo que le diría Inoue.

-Me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar a comprar algunas cosas.

-Claro, también tenía que comprar cosas-le sonreía.

-**Bueno, se va con Inoue**-la veía disimuladamente, después de la confesión de ella no habían vuelto juntos de regreso a casa, ya que ella siempre se negaba o decia que tenía cosas que hacer, así que desde hace una semana él iba a dejar a su casa a Riruka.

-¡Ichigo!- gritaba una llegada Riruka-¿ya nos vamos?-esperándolo en la entrada de su salón.

-Claro…-tomando su maletín.

Rukia al oír a Riruka volteaba a ver a Ichigo sin poder evitarlo, le dolia verlo con ella así qué desviaba su vista.

-Bueno Rukia-chan primero ahí que pasar por Tatsuki-chan si no te importa.

-No te preocupes Inoue…vamos-caminaba pasando a lado de Ichigo haciendo un esfuerzo para no voltearlo a ver.

-**Con Tatsuki eh, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparme**- seguía con la mirada a la ojo índigo.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Riruka que solo se molestó, mientras fulminaba con la mirad la espalda de Rukia que se alejaba con Inoue por el pasillo.

-**No te dejare que me lo quites zorra.**-tomando del brazo a Ichigo.

En una esquina del salón estaba de pie Ishida que había visto todo.

-¡Ah!-suspiraba- sí que eres un idiota, Kurosaki-se acomodaba sus lentes y salir por la segunda puerta del salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban de camino hacia la montaña, el Equipo que conformaba a Ichigo se había encontraban juntos desde el camión, al principio iban jugando, platicando y comiendo una que otra botana que traían para después hacer sus pequeños grupos para hablar de diferentes temas o solo se dormían hasta llegar.

Cuando habían llegado y bajaron del autobús encontraron frente a ellos una caballa muy bonita demasiado grande.

-Les presento donde nos quedaremos estos tres días- Ogi-sensei señalaba la gran cabaña en frente de ellos.

-Pensé que acamparíamos al aire libre-decía un chico.

-Quien quiera dormir afuera está libre de hacerlo, solo que así es más cómodo, pero quien quiera acampar al aire libre tendrá que hacerlo junto con su equipo.

-¡¿Qué?!- todo el grupo estaba exaltado.

-Solo les digo para que decían bien, solo recuerden que en la caballa están todas las comodidades…-le daba su maleta a un chico de la cabaña.

Al no recibir ninguna propuesta de quedarse al aire libre Ogi prosiguió.

-Abra un cuarto que compartirán todas las chicas de cada equipo así como todos los chicos de cada equipo tendrán que dormir en un solo cuarto, en total dos cuartos para cada equipo.

-¿Qué haremos para la hora de la comida? ¿Hay chef?-preguntaba una chica.

-Sí, pero el solo se encargara del desayuno y cena, así que dejare una lista cada mañana con los nombres de chicos y chicas que harán la comida.

-Por cierto al trascurso del día habrá actividades tendrán que moverse por el grupo que les otorgue, así que cada quien debe de cuidar a las miembros de equipo ¿entendido?

-Sí- no muy convencidos de todo.

-Bueno a instalarnos.

**Bueno hasta aquí…sé que me tarde mucho y lo siento, eh estado trabajando en este capítulo como en otro de Ángel Caído :T y luego como me quede sin pc, eso empeoro las cosas…y cuando tuve la pc ya no tenía internet =.=Uu esto es demasiado frustrante TT~TT**

**¿Cómo vieron este capítulo? ¿Les gusto?, ¿no les gusto?… ¿están felices de saber por fin que había pasado con Byakuya? ¿Lloraron por lo que paso entre Ichigo y Rukia? La verdad yo sí, soy tan maldita Dx **

**Bueno sea cual sea su opinión pueden dejarla en un hermoso Review :3**

**También me pueden encontrar en Facebook (ya saben para estarme presionando, me ayudaría) pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil de , y administro una página de Facebook de llama "Locas por Ichigo" (sin las comillas) mi firma es Kuroneko-chan :3 **

**P.s. fue muy difícil hacer la parte de Byakuya ya que me quedo algo….más bien es como si no fuera Byakuya D': pero yo creo que si Hisana no hubiera muerto y fuera un mundo muy paralelo a Bleach, tal vez hubiera sido un podo diferente…solo un poco n_nUu .**

**Les mando saludos y buenos deseos a todas las personas que lean este fic.**

**KISU! xD**


End file.
